I Just Have This Strange Feeling
by Junebug617
Summary: A story centered around the relationship between Puck and Sabrina. Things turn dark when Puck's alter ego, the Hobogblin invades Ferryport Landing, out for revenge on Puck and anyone associated with him. Its up to Sabrina and Puck to save the Grimms and themselves, all while dealing with their feelings for each other. PxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm or any related characters

**Hope everyone enjoys this story! This is not set in any specific time frame in the books. It's a completely separate adventure. Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

_Life can be such a funny thing. One minute its there, the next it's gone…. What is the value of one such life? How far will one go to save the life of another?_

Everyone grows up at some time or other. Unless you're an Everafter, of course. For Sabrina Grimm, immortality seemed more than probable. But Sabrina was no enchanted princess or wicked witch, though Puck may have argued the latter. She was growing, as surprisingly was Puck. Though Ferryport High had seemed a long ways away, it approached soon enough and Sabrina found herself amid the hustle and bustle of homecomings and math textbooks, proms and fashion sense. Both she and Puck found high school to be a refreshing change and gladly took to the idea of appearing "normal"; or at least Sabrina did anyways. A routine was settling in and everyone liked the break from not knowing what was coming next.

But of course if you're a Grimm, routines don't usually last long. It was officially ruined the day Uncle Jake came in from he town with a pale face and tired eyes. The day had been normal. Sabrina had woken up, refused breakfast, argued with Puck, gone to school, flirted with this guy who sat in front of her in History, fell prey to one of Puck's pranks, came home, got Puck in trouble, did homework, and no washed dishes. Just the average life of Sabrina Grimm. Her peaceful life hadn't been disrupted for a long time now. That was… until today.

"Something's up Jake," Granny Relda said with a concerned expression as he sat down at the dining room table wearily. He plopped his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes, blearily looking at his mother. Granny Relda dried off her hands with a kitchen towel and went to her son's side. "You better tell me this instant."

Sabrina peeped out from the kitchen door, hoping to overhear what had happened to Uncle Jake. Maybe he had once again been turned down for a date. Sabrina smirked and dried the newly washed dish in her hand as she leaned against the doorway.

"I-I-," Jake tried to formulate, looking at Sabrina and Relda. "I heard a rumor about… someone we all know."

"Yes?" Granny Relda continued, her eyes darting to Sabrina before quickly flashing back to Jake. "Who was it, Jake?"

"It was- it was," he tried once more, before rubbing his eyes tiredly once more. "You better bring Puck down here Mom. This affects him the most."

Granny Relda pursed her lips as if to argue but took one look at Jake's drained face and nodded, going out into the hall and calling for Puck. Sabrina walked slowly to where Jake sat and set the plate down on the table. "What's wrong?" she asked her uncle, starting to feel concerned at the manner in which he was acting.

Jake just shook his head and sagged back in his chair, obviously focused on anything but Sabrina. Granny Relda reentered the room, wringing her hands and watching Jake curiously. This couldn't be some silly joke, could it? What could possibly have gone wrong regarding Puck?

There were loud footsteps in the hall and then a loud "What's up, old lady?" Sauntering in like he owned the world, he picked up Sabrina's plate and twirled it in his hands with a smirk. Both Sabrina and Granny Relda looked to Jake for direction. Making swift eye contact with his mom, Jake took a deep breath and stood, attempting a smile at Puck. Jake reached out an arm and put it on Puck's shoulder in a comfortingly gesture. Puck shrugged away and looked around at Sabrina and Granny Relda, for the first time noticing their strange expressions.

"Listen, Puck," Uncle Jake said uncomfortably, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. "There's a rumor that the… well the….. well that ummm…. That the Hobgoblin had somehow made it into Ferryport Landing." Puck's whole being froze the minute the word "Hobgoblin" came out of Jake's mouth. "We don't know how, but he's here."

But Puck was already gone, dropping the glass plate to the floor. Sabrina barely had time to register the shatter and the crumbling of glass before she heard the door to his room slam shut down the hall. "What the-," she began to mutter under her breath, scowling at his direction. Suddenly Granny Relda interjected.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Granny Relda said, walking to Jakes side and touching his shoulder in affection. "What does this mean for us? How did this happen?" She looked at Uncle Jake with a worried expression.

"I don't know Mom," he replied, sitting down once more and looking down the hall to where Puck's door was. "But this cannot be good."

"What's the Hobgoblin?" Sabrina asked curiously, watching her Uncle closely. This was one Everafter she had never heard about. Not that she knew many in the first place.

Jake sighed and looked at Sabrina with circles under his eyes. "The Hobgoblin," he began slowly, "Is an Everafter that is most often forgotten because it goes by a more common name." Jake paused for a moment and then looked down. "Puck."

"But Puck is here with us," Sabrina said slowly, glancing back once more at Puck's door. "How is that possible?"

"Well," Granny Relda continued on from Jakes statement, "It is said that the Hobgoblin split from Robin Goodfellow or in other words Puck and took his nastier habits with him. Once upon a time in some accounts, Puck was both good and evil in the same body. Then somehow recently, the eviler side vanished for the most part, making two Pucks. One by the name of Puck, the other by the name of the Hobgoblin. I never had the courage to ask Puck if the Hobgoblin actually existed."

"Why would he care so much?" Sabrina asked, still uncertain of what was so wrong.

"How would you feel if everything evil you've ever done suddenly decided to split from you and become a whole other person?" Uncle Jake said, looking at Sabrina sardonically.

"Oh my god," Sabrina said, totally registering the enormity of the situation. "You don't mean that we have two Puck's in Ferryport Landing."

"And one is evil," Granny Relda concluded.

"And if the legend is true, there can't be two Puck's in one place at one time," Jake said. "That means that one has to destroy the other." He turned his weary eyes on her. "And the Hobgoblin had never been beat."

**Sorry it was kind of short but I hope you like the new twist in the story!!!! Review if you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm or any related characters**

Puck didn't come out of his room all day. At breakfast the next morning, his seat was empty. At lunch, the same thing. Finally when dinner came and Puck was still missing the family got together for a meeting in the living room without him. It had been quieter around the house without him, but it wasn't the quiet Sabrina always thought she would like if Puck vanished. In fact, she felt rather lonely without the irritating fairy banging on her bedroom door at all hours. She had done everything she could think of to find out more about this evil Everafter, just to take her mind off things even more than anything. She searched the old journals and even tried Google, but all to no avail. The term "Hobgoblin" seemed as elusive as Puck these days.

"What should we do?" Daphne asked tearfully as the small family huddled in the once familiar living room. Sabrina noted how colder it look without a single smile on anybody's face. Even Uncle Jake, who was usually so cheery, seemed drained of life as he sank into the couch next to Sabrina.

"I am not sure _liebling,_" Granny Relda sighed, stretching an arm out to her youngest grandchild in comfort and pulling her close._ "_I've been researching the Hobgoblin in these past few days as well but Im afraid I only bring bad news." Sabrina felt her fists clench unwillingly. "The Hobgoblin can only be beat by himself and the closest thing there is to him at the moment is Puck himself."

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing right?" Sabrina asked hopefully. "I mean, at least we have Puck, our Puck, I mean. That means that he can just defeat the Hobgoblin for us." There was silence. "Right?"

Uncle Jake looked at her and shook his head sadly. "Sabrina." He put a hand on hers comfortingly. "The Hobgoblin is more that any evil Everafter you've ever met. Its the kind of evil that you dont even recognize at first. He will lure you to his side with honey and sweets and then destroy you with pleasure." Sabrina crossed her arms in disagreement; sure that Jake was being all too dramatic.

"And you forget," Granny Relda added, watching her family knowingly. "How would you like to be asked to kill a part of yourself?"

"Oh yeah," Sabrina said, looking away so that it seemed like she had know that all along. Sabrina hadn't given it that much thought. But what they were asking of Puck was perhaps a little…. drastic.

"Well I think Puck should at least come out of his room so that we can talk to him," Daphne said, tugging on Granny Relda shirt. "Has anyone tried getting in there?"

"I've been trying," Granny Relda said disheartened. "But, every time I try, the doorknob refuses to budge. Pucks simply refusing to let us in." Everyone frowned at this for Puck was stubborn and didn't need or want to shower or get dressed for days. Without the constraints of personal hygiene, he could be in his room nearly forever.

"What I'm worried about," Uncle Jake said as he stood and leaned against the bookshelves, "Is that the Hobgoblin will trace Puck's scent here and destroy us too." Daphne's eyes widened and Sabrina looked up, startled.

"That's an extremely likely possibility," Granny Relda said, standing quickly and closing the window shades, as if that would help. "We have to get Puck out of that room." She began to rush about the room, locking all door and windows she could reach. The rest of the family sat lost in their own helpless ideas while Granny Relda busied herself with the notion that a few locks would stop the one of the most cunning Everafters that ever existed. This is just great, Sabrina thought.

"Of course after all we've been through we would meet our doom thanks to the so-called "Trickster King"," she muttered to herself bitterly. "If I dont die first, I'll kill him."

Granny's ears perked up at Sabrina's musing, who promptly blushed when she realized she had been heard. But Relda did not seem angry at Sabrina's bitterness, but instead, hopeful. "I have an idea," she declared, staring at her oldest granddaughter with a mischievous look.

"Please do tell," Jake said intently, his eyes focused on his mother.

"Sabrina," she said with a cheeky grin, as if her revelation were obvious.

There was a pause and Sabrina felt her eyebrows draw together of their own accord. "Oh that just might work," Uncle Jake broke the moment with the faintest of smile. "That just might do the trick! Oh Sabrina I have never been so thankful for you before!" And grasping her in his arms, Jake pulled Sabrina from the couch and gave her a mighty hug that nearly crushed her ribs.

"Sabrina," Granny Relda said turning to face her as she regained the ability to breath. "You will go in Puck's room and convince him to come help us."

"Why me?" Sabrina asked indignantly, crossing her arms and looking around incredulous. Why did Granny and Jake look so hopeful all of a sudden? What was so magical about her that would make this work? "What if the door doesn't open like it didn't for you?"

"Oh it will open all right," Uncle Jake said, a strategy already forming behind his eyes.

Well at least thats a good sign, Sabrina noticed to herself as she asked, "How do you know that?"

"Remember Sabrina," Daphne said tugging on her shirt. "You were the only one that could hold Puck's cocoon in New York. Moth said it was because you're the person he trusts most. I'm sure he'd listen to you. I bet the door will open for the one person Puck had ever trusted." Her voice became melodic at the end as she mimed kisses and Sabrina rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Look, I doubt it will open," Sabrina said, backing away hesitantly. "I mean, come on, Moth was crazy, all those people were. I bet they were just saying that to pull our leg." No one looked convinced. "You didn't seriously believe that nonsense?"

The three sets of serious but hopeful eyes that stared back at her told her they did. "Fine, fine," Sabrina muttered. "But you owe me one."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Daphne said hugging her around the middle. Sabrina gave her an affectionate squeeze and then trotted off to the door of Puck's room with Granny Relda right behind her.

"Remember," Granny said. "If it opens and you go in, we will not be able to come in so don't keep us waiting too long."

Sabrina nodded and turned around, secretly worried about this plan. She faced the white door with faded paint and reached for the doorknob. Nothing happened. She twisted it easily and it swung wide open as if nothing was wrong. Hmm, maybe Jake and Granny knew something she didnt.

"Go on _liebling_," Granny Relda said urging her on. With a deep breath and Daphne's final well wishes, Sabrina plunged into the room with apprehension.

* * *

When Sabrina got inside, the sight that greeted her was so different from Puck's room that she almost thought she entered through the wrong door. The trees that normally stood bright and tall were dead and gnarled. Birds that usually sang happily through the room were silent. Everything seemed like the life had been cruelly sucked from it. She took another step further, only to find dead leaves coating the withered ground that had once been green and vivacious. When she looked up at the sky, it was only clouds and she thought she might have even felt a drop of rain on her nose.

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina closed the door with a thud and made her way through the lifeless forest. It reminded her of a horror film, the way nothing seemed to nearly jumped out of her skin upon breaking a twig. The sound resounded through the room, only echoing back the lifelessness that was apparent all around her.`

When she came to the edge of the forest, she noticed that bark and wood had been stripped off trees and some had even been cut down. The trampoline that had been Puck's bed was rusted and had broken through the middle. The lake was full of muck and the water was dirty as dishwater. How could all of this happened in one day? From one Everafter's arrival?

On the other side of the lake, she saw the form of a boy with hair that looked to be previously blonde making some contraption. "Puck," she muttered to herself as her eyes narrowed. Boy, would he get it this time. What did he think he was doing, holing up in here and leaving her family to die?

"Hey!" Sabrina said as she got closer. Puck's head shot up at the sound. His face and hair were a mess and dark brown with dirt. You could see were tears had made streaks on his face, revealing the pale skin underneath. But the strangest thing of all were the eyes that peered out, scared, fierce, and even desperate.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked menacingly, jumping back away from her. "I made sure my fairies enchanted the doorknob." It was only then that Sabrina noticed the swarm of worried fairies close to Puck.

"Well it wouldn't let Granny in but it let me," Sabrina said, shrugging and taking a step back from him.

"Why would it let you in here?" Puck asked angrily. Sabrina only shrugged again. She didn't like this Puck. He was scary and fierce and she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Puck you've got to come back out of your room," Sabrina said with a deep breath and jumping right to the point she came here for. "We need you out there."

"Yeah right," Puck said scathingly. "I am not going out there while the Hobgoblin is on the loose. Silly girl," he added at the end, talking more to himself than Sabrina.

"Silly girl?" Sabrina repeated defensively, scowling at Puck. "I'm not the one hiding in his room from myself."

"You don't understand okay," Puck said angrily. Throwing down the bark that had been in his hands, he began to stalk away, his footsteps making crunching sounds as he stomped across the leaves.

"Wait," Sabrina shouted after his retreating form. "Come back. You dont understand!" The fairies swarmed her and tried to push her away but she swatted them and raced after Puck.

"Wait!" she repeated, nearly breathless as she tapped him on the shoulder. In a sudden movement, Puck turned and grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip, his terrified eyes meeting hers.

"Oh it's just you," he sighed, averting his eyes but not yet releasing her from his grip. She tried to pull away but he just stared blankly past her head. "You should leave me alone. There's nothing you can do but let me go." He turned away.

"This all because of the stupid Hobgoblin, isn't it?" she said annoyed.

Puck quieted her with a rapid wave of his hands and looked around quickly. "You never know where he could be hiding," Puck said mysteriously.

"What's so bad about him anyways?" Sabrina said curiously. Still holding her wrist tightly, Puck slowly inched over to her and looked scared.

"He is your worst nightmare," Puck said with a shudder. "And when I say that, I mean literally. The one thing you wish will never happened, he will make happen right in front of you. He will take everything you have and steal all you've ever known. He'll burn a home with sleeping people straight down to the ground and watch with delight. If he gets hungry and there's nothing to eat he'll eat a baby and not feel any remorse." Sabrina shivered while Puck looked haunted. "See why I have to go away?"

"No," Sabrina said angrily. "We're all in the same position as you! Except we're not hiding away. We're getting up and doing something about it."

"You don't see Sabrina," Puck said with a lost look in his eyes. "I thought maybe you of all people would understand." He released her wrist and began walking away.

"Stop, please," Sabrina almost begged. "The Hobgoblin won't be that bad if we fight him together."

Puck whipped around with a savage look in his eyes and slapped a hand over her mouth. Sabrina winced and removed his hand. "Stop saying his name," Puck said in a whisper. "It will alert us to him." Puck looked around worried again.

"You're no better than the Hobgoblin then," Sabrina said, turning her nose up at him. "You are just as bad if you go around hurting people. You're the Trickster King or supposed to be. But, the boy I see in front of me reminds me exactly of what the Hobgoblin would be like. Beastly, violent, and just plain mean."

The air just deflated out of Puck. "I _am_ just like him though," he said. "That's just it. I am the Hobgoblin in a way. I am just as bad as he is."

"No you're not," Sabrina said guiltily to Puck, kicking the ground moodily with her foot. All the anger subsided for a minute.

"Yes I am," Puck said in an outburst. "That's why I am building a cocoon and never, ever coming out!"

"You can't be serious," Sabrina shouted at him. "That's ridiculous. Puck, listen to what you're saying. You're the Trickster King. You can do anything. Even defeat the…uh….you know what. You're our only hope."

"No Sabrina," he said, "I am the reason you're all even in this mess. I can't kill a part of me either. It'd be like cutting off a part of my body."

"But it be like removing an appendix," Sabrina said exasperated. "You don't need it. In fact, you might be better off without it."

"No because it'd be like removing a memory from my brain," Puck said, shivering. "It'd be like having to remove an appendix myself without anything to numb the pain."

Sabrina didn't know what to say. Puck was being un-persuadable. Now he was going to lock himself in a cocoon forever. "But you're the only one who can defeat him," she said dejectedly.

"Sorry Sabrina," Puck said sadly. "I have no other choice. This isn't easy for me either."

"Yes it is," Sabrina said angrily. "While you waste away in your stupid cocoon, the rest of us will be suffering. Not only by the Hobgoblin's punishments but emotionally. I don't want you to leave Puck. I don't want to know life without you in it." Sabrina blushed a little at the last two comments but then blew straight ahead again. "Did you ever think that by hiding away you were going to make this better? Did you ever consider that the Hobgoblin will come after us if he can't get you? He'll be angry with us you know. Angry with us for keeping you safe. And yet while we're dying right outside your room, you'll be cozy in hear while we suffer for you." Puck face was surprised. "Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Briar, Elvis, Daphne are going to die for you." She looked him in the eye. "I'm going to die for you and you won't lift a finger."

"You don't have to die for me," Puck said, shaking his head.

"But I will," she said solemnly. "I can't make myself hide away like a coward when my family needs me and you're part of my family Puck."

Puck looked guilty and half of Sabrina was proud for succeeding in her mission at this and half of her was still extremely angry. She was almost mad at herself for even hoping that Puck would come out of his room for a "silly girl" like her.

"I know what you're thinking," Puck said quietly and moving a little closer so that Sabrina could feel his breath. She blushed. "I know you think I don't care about you and our family very much but I care about you more than you think. I mean, I care about our family more than you think." He shook his head and blushed."I think what I'm really just trying to beat around is that I'm afraid Sabrina," Puck said. "I am scared out of my wits."

"It's alright Puck," Sabrina said coldly. "I see that I've done all that I can here." Puck looked guilty and Sabrina walked off towards the woods without a goodbye. As she walked back she realized this might have been the last time she ever talked to Puck. The last time she ever saw that blond head or mischievous eyes, though they weren't so cheery at the moment. A strange pang knocked at her heart at the thought.

Cursing herself for caring, Sabrina quickly backtracked, deciding to at least say goodbye. It was the least he could give her after all these years. She raced back over the leaves and through the forest, back to the broken trampoline and the muddy lake she once kenw so well. But Puck was nowhere to be seen. "Fine," she muttered to herself, pretending not to care as she gazed out over the seemingly deserted room. "Be that way."

Giving up, Sabrina walked out his door with a bitter last glance at his room only to be greeted by Daphne's big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed excitedly, her hands enclosing Sabrina's waist tighter and tighter every second.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked confused as she shut Puck's door. Then she saw Puck, Granny Relda and Uncle Jake come towards her. Puck had a slight mischievous smile playing across his face. Sabrina gasped and without thinking ran to hug Puck.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Sabrina whispered to him under the guise of a hug. "What made you change your mind?"

"You changed my mind," he said, rolling his eyes into her hair as Daphne made kissy faces at him behind Sabrina . "I'd rather die with the Grimms than without them I guess." Sabrina just smiled and squeezed. "Ah Sabrina Grimm," Puck whispered more to himself than her. "Swear to God I will be the death of you." Sabrina didn't even catch the last comment.

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sister's Grimm or any related characters.

Sunday was the first day the Grimm's had any trouble with the Hobgoblin. The week had gone by quietly enough and Granny Relda decided that it was safe enough to go to town. Plus, they were out of butter. "Its always the butter," Sabrina muttered to herself as she began the walk towards town, grocery list in hand. Daphne simply insisted she could not live without it. The walk to town was pleasant, as usual. Everything seemed in place. Everything seemed normal... As she walked into the grocery store, Puck caught up with her.

"Wait," he yelled, waving a hand from about a quarter mile from the grocery store.. "Wait up!" Sabrina rolled her eyes as she slowed for the fairy king to catch up. If she had a nickel for every time she waited for Puck... "Do you know how to get to the Grimm House from here?" he panted as they entered the cool store together.

"Of course I do!" she sighed exasperated as she perused the list. "I'm not a _complete_ idiot contrary to what you want to believe. Plus, Puck, nobody calls it Grimm House anymore." Sabrina continued to weave through the aisles, looking for items. The house Sabrina and her family lived in now used to be called The Grimm House because all the Grimm's lived there but no one had called it that for years. Puck's eyes widened for a moment at Sabrina's comment but then he shook himself and continued.

"I was sent to keep watch on you in case the Hobgoblin showed up. He's very dangerous, you know," Puck replied casually pulling cans off the shelf and putting them in her bag. Sabrina, rolling her eyes, continued to put them back as they made their way to the dairy section. She knew Puck was just being protective but if this was continued much longer she was going to scream in frustration. Could a girl not even go to get basic butter and milk anymore without being watched?

Puck leaned against the shelves as she paused for the butter. "So," he said with a grin, "What's new?"

"Puck," Sabrina said exasperated, "I've only been away from you for fifteen minutes at the least!" He once again looked slightly confused.

"Yeah I know," Puck said slowly. "But a lot can happen in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah?," Sabrina said challengingly, turning to face him. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," he said uncomfortably, backing away. "...stuff."

Sabrina snorted and grabbed the milk, "Way to elaborate." Puck just nodded. "Well, if you really don't mind I have to get back to my shopping." Puck nodded but when Sabrina moved so did he. She glanced at him confused.

"I am keeping watch over you," he said indignantly. Sabrina sighed, annoyed, but continued shopping, Puck following behind the entire time. Letting him follow would be less trouble than trying to shoo him away. Lord knows that never worked. Puck kept looking around the store warily, which would've been odd normally but Sabrina understood. He hadn't left the house the whole week out of worry of the Hobgoblin. She was surprised to see him even come out after her considering he turned pale every time anyone even mentioned a word that started with an "H".

She stopped to talk with Briar for a little when they bumped into each other in the bread aisle. "I'm just so worried about what this means for the town and for your family," Briar said fearfully to Sabrina. "The news of the Hobgoblin has spread like wildfire."

Puck just watched with an amused smile. "We're worried too," Sabrina replied, smiling softly at the anxious princess. "This is the first time one of us Grimms have been out of the house this week."

"I know," Briar replied. "I haven't seen Jake in so long. I hope he's doing okay," she said wistfully. Sabrina assured her that he was fine and insisted that she had to go but invited her to come up to the house anytime. Uncle Jake had been missing her. It was almost getting annoying. Almost.

Sabrina moved into the checkout line with Puck behind her. She noticed a mischievous glint in Puck's eyes and was a little worried but decided to ignore it. He hadnt been himself lately. They then proceeded to move out of the grocery store with one paper bag in Sabrina's hand.

"Want to see a shortcut I found to get back faster?" Puck said excitedly about ten minutes back to the house. "Ive been finding new ones everywhere." Sabrina nodded fervently.

"Anything to get there quickly," she said, looking into the sun and squinting. It was hot out here. "This bag is heavier than it looks. Plus we don't want the refrigerated items to spoil." Puck laughed, suddenly giddy. His green eyes shone and curly blondish hair blew in the hot, summer breeze. Sabrina laughed with him, glad that he found a reason to laugh in these scary times.

"Of course," Puck said still chuckling slightly in-between words. "You would worry about groceries when the Hobgoblin has broken into Ferryport Landing." Sabrina found herself smiling too.

"Come on, you silly fairy," she said. "Let's go give Daphne her butter! Lead the way." With one last chuckle, Puck took the lead.

They walked, and walked, and walked…and walked. Finally, Sabrina sat down and put the bag on the ground.

Puck," Sabrina said, wiping the beads of sweat of her forehead exhaustedly, "This is a lot longer than it would have if we'd taken the other way."

"Its not much further," Puck said earnestly. "I want to show you something." Sabrina gave a slight, uncertain smile but followed him as he gestured further into the woods. What had gotten into him all the sudden? There was only so much change the Hobgoblin's arrival could do to change Puck but this was getting drastic. They walked through some brush and entered into a clearing in the forest.

"Puck, what are we doing?" Sabrina asked, standing hand on hip. At least in the shade of the trees it was cooler. Puck beckoned her closer. He was standing in-between two trees and the area behind him was dark. Sabrina moved towards him and he stretched out a hand. Slowly, she took it and he pulled her closer. Her face was only a few inches from hers. Her heart jumped at the proximity. What was he doing? Her pulse quickened at the thought of what might come. His hands moved to her wrists as he looked her in the eyes.

"Puck-," she began to say only to be cut off by a hiss from Puck. He brought a finger to his lips and smiled mischievously. Puck kept his hands at her wrists and gripped them a little too tightly and she squirmed. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Puck began pulling her into the woods with him.

Her brain was almost in a fog. "No-," she tried to formalize but it came out as a nonsense noise. She tried to shake her head but it felt as if she was running through water. Puck enfolded his arms around her in a hug but it wasn't a good hug. It was too tight and it was a hug that didn't leave room for breaking out of it.

"Leave her alone!" came a shout from above Sabrina. She flung her head up only to see...another Puck. Okay this was definitely getting a little weird. A small cackle came from the Puck in front of her.

"You can't make me," he snarled. "And plus, why would I give her to you. I would never let the people I care about fall into the clutches of the Hobgoblin." For some reason that statement angered the Puck flying in the air and he raised a dagger up and went into a dive towards Sabrina and the other Puck. Sabrina squealed.

The other Puck thrust her in front of him and the flying Puck stopped short. The Puck that had a hold on Sabrina cackled again, almost in delight. "Oh what a fun game," he said gleefully. "I like to mess with the Hobgoblin's emotions. It's quite entertaining."

"Wait a sec," Sabrina said. Both Puck's turned their eyes on her. Immediately the Puck holding her became contrite.

"Grimm, you've got to play along with this game here," he whispered into her ear. "If we don't escape this creep now we'll never get out of here. Do you understand?"

Sabrina nodded but continued. "I don't know who which one of you is the Hobgoblin is and who is Puck. Someone's got to prove their identity."

Both just looked at her. "Prove it?" they both asked confused. Sabrina nodded.

"I shouldn't have to prove it," said the Puck behind her pulling her tighter.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Let go of her! If you were really me, and I am Puck, you would let her go!" yelled the Puck still hovering in the air facing Sabrina.

"I am not that stupid, Hobgoblin," yelled the Puck behind Sabrina. "You know as well as I do that if I let her go you would snatch her away and I'd never see her again. You may have scared me once before but not when it comes to the people I love."

"You know what," Sabrina said as the Puck in the air raised his dagger menacingly. "You both need to find a way to prove who you are to me or will scream bloody murder at every chance I get that I'm with you."

"I can prove it," said the Puck behind her. "Sabrina, think of all the stuff we've gotten into together." He began to whisper it intimately in her ear but still loud enough so that the Puck in the air could also hear. The hovering Puck tensed with anger. Sabrina's blonde hair began to whip around her face as the wind blew. "We've fought off Everafters and always stood by each other. I never left your side for a moment. I have _always_ been on your side. Don't you know? Can't you sense it's me?" He gazed so intensely at her that she blushed and saw the familiar green twinkle in his eyes.

Then she heard a snort from above. "You call that proof," that Puck snorted. "Your feelings? I'll give you proof." Then he landed on the ground and faced Sabrina who unconsciously drew away. He looked a little worried by that but stepped forward so he was closer to her. She had to restrain herself from turning away.

"He talks of closeness and never giving up and sappy stuff," this Puck said scathingly. "But I'm going to tell you about who we truly are." This definitely got Sabrina's attention. The Puck in front of her looked embarrassed but determined. "I can't show you my proof but I'm sure that you you have my proof with you right now." Sabrina was momentarily confused and she felt the Puck still holding her close to him tense.

"Memories," Puck continued. "Memories of you sleeping right before I woke you up with a stink bomb; that one moment where every day I almost second guessed being mean to you and it got harder and harder everyday to throw whatever bad creation I had thought up at you. But I still delighted in hearing that piercing scream of yours. I think I fell in love with it."

Sabrina didn't know whether to be exasperated, touched or angry. Puck continued, "I have proof of who I am through every memory of you throwing me a death glare or cutting me off to say your own opinion instead. Whenever I would make an obstacle course for you and Daphne to fight through or be made to fly after you by the old lady because once again the Grimms were in trouble; like now for example. But truthfully I didn't mind as much as I made you think I did because I couldn't stand if anything happened to you."

Sabrina just stared at the figure in front of her. "Puck?" she asked. He nodded wearily.

"I can tell you every memory we have together; of you just a week ago convincing me to come out of hiding and face the Hobgoblin. Memories of every time you revealed to me a little more of the Sabrina Grimm behind her proud exterior." Puck gazed at her almost like he was caught up in a dream. As Sabrina strained against the Hobgoblin's arms around her he pulled tighter and chuckled.

"You'll never get her back now," the Hobgoblin said in a voice much different than Puck's mischievous one. It was gruff and harsh and tore at Sabrina's ears.

"You wanna bet?" Puck replied and went to dig the dagger into the Hobgoblin's flesh but stopped as the Hobgoblin faced Sabrina in front of as a shield.

"What are you going to do now? Can you bear to see your sweet, weak, human friend in pain?" The Hobgoblin hissed at Puck in mocking. He twisted Sabrina's arm and she cried out.

Puck drooped a little in his flying. If pacing was possible while you were in the air Puck was doing it, not taking his eyes off Sabrina's pained face all the while. The Hobgoblin suddenly pulled a dagger from his side and held it to Sabrina's throat. She gulped as the Hobgoblin grabbed her face and forced her to look at Puck.

"I'd say your last words to her if I were you," the Hobgoblin murmured to Puck with an evil grin. "Look at her poor, sad face. Too bad its you that is the last thing she's going to see before she dies." The dagger began to cut a little in to Sabrina's neck and a trickle of blood went down her neck.

The Hobgoblin laughed again and Puck looked desperate. The Hobgoblin faced Sabrina towards Puck and made them look in the eye. Sabrina didn't want Puck to come down here. Both of them knew that the Hobgoblin only wanted Puck.

"Get away," Sabrina yelled at Puck. But he seemed to be in a reverie. Her words shook him out of his trance for a moment. The Hobgoblin quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and dug the dagger in deeper. Sabrina squealed and squirmed again.

"I'm so sorry," Puck said forlornly. Then he did the last thing either the Hobgoblin or Sabrina expected him to do. He shot up through the trees leaving Sabrina in the forest to face the Hobgoblin: alone.

**What did you think? It was a cliffhanger at the end but I thought it was getting to long. Sorry about the long wait for the update! XOXO Junebug **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Sabrina's hopes flew away with Puck. Slowly, the Hobgoblin's chuckle began to rise behind her until it was a full grown laugh.

"I didn't realize that I was mistaken," he said with a laugh as he pushed Sabrina to the ground in front of him. "Oh god this is funny."

She hit the ground painfully and had the wind knocked out of her. "What's so funny?" she asked through her teeth.

"Oh goodness," The Hobgoblin said before lapsing into more peals of laughter. "You have got to be kidding me." He looked Sabrina in the eye. She saw in his face for that moment how strangely he did look like Puck. Except when he stopped laughing she saw who he truly was.

Instead of the look of laughter lingering in Puck's eyes, there was a hint of evilness. Where a smile should have played across Puck's face, a malicious smirk was there instead. Sabrina didn't understand why he laughed, nor did she really care. All that mattered was that one person who she thought would be there for her wasn't; again. Sabrina knew she should've never trusted him; never.

"What is so funny?" she asked again painfully, but not because she was hurt on the outside. This kind of pain came from inside her and Sabrina didnt like it. The Hobgoblin smiled his devilish grin.

"The whole part of defeating someone is to take away the thing they love most," he replied like it was obvious. "By taking away the one thing worth fighting for, they stop fighting. Clever, right?" Sabrina just continued to stare. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Rob, and yours is?"

"I thought you were the Hobgoblin," Sabrina said.

"Its more of a title," he replied. "Robin is me and Puck's birth name."

"Well, I'm Sabrina," Sabrina said, still on the ground.

"I usually don't talk with my victims but this mistake was too funny to share before I kill you," he said sitting next to her. Sabrina's heart turned cold went she heard the word "kill". She decided it was best to keep talking and hope it kept her alive a little longer.

But a little voice in the back of her head said, _For what good. He's still going to kill you anyways. Why not now instead of later? Just get it over with. _

"So what mistake did you make?" Sabrina asked and as she watched a smile flitted across his face when she asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question though its kind of a long story," The Hobgoblin said.

"Try me," Sabrina said.

"Well Sabrina, once upon a time I realized that what fun was it worth hurting people if there was always someone to tarnish my name? Always someone to get the glory for everything I do?" the Hobgoblin said conversationally. "So I began my hunt for Puck. The Everafter that also bore my name. When he decided to get rid of me I became my own being. I wasn't going to concede defeat that easily."

He continued on flipping his hair back from his forehead. "I said to myself, Rob you've got nothing else to do in the world, why not search for an old friend?" He gave an evil chuckle at that comment. Sabrina attempted to look interested instead of disgusted. "When I got here a few days ago I decided to listen and wait but some blubbering idiot clearly discovered my presence. I didn't see any more signs of good ol' Puck for a few days.

"When I ran into you at the grocery story I didn't even know who I had stumbled upon. I had heard talk of Puck living up at the Grimm House, whatever that is, and with a few well placed questions found out who his supposed best friend was. A girl by the name of Sabrina Grimm." Sabrina's eyes opened wide but thankfully the Hobgoblin continued on without looking at her.

"I managed to stop you just to ask you where the house was so I could get there. Imagine my surprise when you called me Puck. I was astounded. Then I realized I could use it to my advantage. But I guess that plan went down the drain." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Sabrina asked. He turned on her scathingly.

"Because clearly you weren't the most precious thing in his life," he almost yelled at her. Sabrina unknowingly turned white at this. "He doesn't love you, care about you, or feel anything for you because he just left you here to die! And that he will pay for. Because you're going to die." He raised the dagger and Sabrina winced

Sabrina couldn't move or speak but was frozen in time. Waiting for death. Then suddenly from behind her came a familiar voice.

"Think again, idiot," said a triumphant Puck. "_This_ was your biggest mistake." Sabrina turned and saw Puck flying triumphantly above her with an army of fairies behind him. The Hobgoblin could barely register the fact of what was happening before Puck had swooped Sabrina off the ground and the fairies swarmed the Hobgoblin keeping him grounded.

Puck laughed happily and sped towards home, Sabrina in his arms. Sabrina was numb, still not believing that she was alive and Puck had come back to her. She was alive, not dead; she was in Puck's arms, not the Hobgoblin's.

Puck knew she needed quiet after her traumatic afternoon and didn't say a word to her on the way home except to look at her worriedly a few times. Within a few short minutes they landed on the ground outside their house. He gently set Sabrina down and faced her with a triumphantly happy smile on his face. Then Sabrina turned and slapped him.

**Sorry about the shortness! I'll try and update soon.**

**XOXO Junebug**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

"Sabrina, wait," Puck yelled as she stomped off. "SABRINA!" She just kept going and began to run past the house into the woods.

"Sabrina, what the heck, I just saved your life!" Puck yelled coming up behind her as she slowed to a walk.

"Yeah you saved my life" Sabrina said angrily turning to face him but not meeting his eyes. Then counting off on her fingers as she went on she said, "But first you let me believe that 1. You hated me 2. You don't care about me 3. I wasn't the most important thing in your life and 4. That I was going to die! Do you know how that feels?"

As she was talking Puck shook his head vehemently, just as angry, "But none of those things are true and I thought you would know that by now!"

"Oh yeah because when some creep holds a knife to my neck and pretty much says, should I kill you or her? Decide. I feel much loved when you fly away and leave me there to get killed!" Sabrina said stomping off.

"But that's not what I did," he said advancing on her menacingly.

"Oh really?" Sabrina said more exhausted now. "Because that's what it looked like to me." She turned to face him and backed farther away as he moved closer.

"What kind of jerk do you think I am?" Puck asked annoyed with him still moving closer in his rage.

"A big one," she yelled lamely. "One who lets people think they actually maybe might slightly care about what happens to them and then lets them die because of them! Was I just your bait to see how far the Hobgoblin would go?" It was dead silent. As Sabrina looked at Puck he turned her face away, Sabrina realized she had crossed a line. But frankly, she didn't care. She could feel them both breathing heavily in the silent wood.

Then suddenly Puck moved towards her like a lightening bolt. She barely had time to react and she backed straight into a tree. He smashed his fist next to her face and Sabrina flinched. His face was inches away from hers. She could hear him breathing heavily as he raised his eyes to her.

"How could you even dare to think that I don't care about you," he said in a deadly whisper that Sabrina still felt was a yell. "Seeing you there in the Hobgoblin's arms…" He broke off with a sour laugh. Sabrina held her breath. "That was like thinking I was going to die so answering your question yes I know what that feels like. I know it well." He pressed even closer to her. Sabrina turned her head away and breathed.

Puck forced her eyes to meet his with his hand and she angrily tried to push him away. But he roughly forced his other hand on her waist and pressed her firmly against the tree. She stared up at him as he continued.

"My only option was to have him let go of you," Puck continued through gritted teeth still firmly holding her face next to his. Her stomach felt almost as if when you go down a steep rollercoaster and your stomach drops out. "I couldn't make him do that without hurting you. Plus I couldn't take him myself. I had to make him think I didn't care about you so that he'd let go. That's all I needed; for him to let go. Then I could swoop in there and grab you. But he would follow us, so thankfully I am very clever and thought of calling my pixies.

"I also couldn't do that in front of him because he'd know it was coming. It had to be a surprise and it all worked out. Thanks to me you are alive." He looked at her expectantly.

"Are you done now?" Sabrina asked. Inwardly she cringed. She didn't want to say that but what else could she say. He still made her hurt. When his face hardened he loosened his hold on her and she bolted.

Quickly Puck flew after her. He caught her around her waist but tripped and ended up flinging both her and himself on the ground. Puck attempted to grab onto her wrist but Sabrina pulled away but she actually began swinging punches at anything she could hit but was mostly trying to hit Puck.

Still angry, Puck grabbed her flying fists and held them. He could hear her taking in deep breaths. "Come on," he said pulling her along into the forest. Sabrina refused to talk and stood stubbornly still, holding onto a thick tree branch.

"God, Grimm," Puck said yanking her close to him so that their noses touched but their lips didn't. "You are seriously messed up!" Then he flung her away from him as he burst into the air.

"Walk home Grimm," he yelled. "See if I even care!" Then he flew away faster than the speed of sound. Sabrina stared angrily from the ground at the place he vanished at. Then she slowly got up and began to walk home. Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sister Grimm plots or any related characters

Sabrina and Puck hadn't come in contact with each other all week. Even Granny and Daphne noticed it. All they got was a vague comment about the Hobgoblin kidnapping Sabrina before both stomped off from each other. Puck had holed up in his room not even coming out to play tricks on anyone. His room automatically locked everyone out again. Sabrina faked sickness for most of the week and stayed in her room. No one knew what happened between them.

But Sabrina and Puck knew. Puck was furious with Sabrina. So furious he didn't even want to prank her while Sabrina was feeling half angry, half guilty. She knew she shouldn't have been angry when Puck rescued her, but she was.

Finally Granny decided this had to come to an end. She threatened Puck with no food and he stomped out to tell "the old lady" off just in time for Uncle Jake to grab the angry fairy king and force him up the stairs into Sabrina's room. He was almost thrown into Sabrina's room.

Sabrina was lying on her bed facing the ceiling but when she caught a glimpse of Puck she whipped around towards the wall so she couldn't see him. Puck stood breathing heavily facing away from Sabrina's bed. They both stayed that way until Puck was convinced Sabrina was asleep.

He began to slowly inch towards the door but Sabrina's voice interrupted him saying, "Not so fast fairy boy." Puck swore. "Ah, ah, ah no language in my room," Sabrina scolded still facing away. Puck just shook his head and waited for her to say more.

When she isn't he responded, "If you aren't going to talk to me, then can I go?" Sabrina shook her head.

"First off, I will talk to you on one condition and second of all, no you cannot go," she said in a muffled voice as the covers were covering her mouth. All Puck could see of her was her back and her blond hair that cascaded down her back.

"What's the condition?" Puck asked as he slightly inched closer to her bed.

"You need to apologize to me." Sabrina said.

"Apologize for what?" Puck said indignantly. "I didn't do anything wrong. In fact without me you wouldn't be alive right now."

"No," Sabrina said slowly. "If you weren't here I wouldn't have had to worry about the Hobgoblin in the first place!"

"Well, sorry," Puck said. "If it really bothers you that much, I'll leave." He began to walk towards the door.

"No" Sabrina said quickly. "I didn't mean that." Puck stopped and tried not to grin over the fact he got an almost apology out of Grimm. He turned and saw she was sitting up and looking at him.

"Fine, whatever you say," he said. He walked to sit on her bed. She stiffened. Just to annoy her he stretched himself out so that his feet were by her head.

"Get your feet off my bed," she screeched trying to push them off.

"What? You don't like my feet?" he said grinning. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and stood up. Puck chuckled to himself with triumph.

"So, Grimm," Puck said standing up and following her. "Are you going to leave the house again any time soon after our little mishap with my alter ego?"

She snorted. "Not really planning on it," she said walking over to her door.

"Where are you going," Puck asked. "You said I couldn't leave so how come you get too?" Puck hopped up and went to follow her.

Sabrina turned around and violently shhhed him. "We're not supposed to be out of that room. I just have this routine I do every day and I want to stick to it. So if you don't mind can you go back to the room?"

"No," Puck whispered. "If you're out I'm out." She rolled her eyes again and began to tiptoe down the hallway. As soon as she took the next step, he knew where she was headed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to follow her somewhere that personal. At the last moment Puck made a snap decision to follow her.

His foot creaked on the floorboards and he winced. From ahead of him he heard a muffled squeak. Sabrina was shhhing him again as she opened the door to where her parents continued to stay in their eternal sleep. He paused until she beckoned him closer and slipped into the room. Puck tip toed quickly to the edge of the doorway.

Sabrina was sitting on the bed in silence. Puck stood there awkwardly until she looked back at him. Surprisingly, her eyes were full of tears. Then she bolted off the bed for Pucks arms. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder all the while taking deep breaths. Puck was complaining but he didn't understand either. Then he looked past her shoulder.

Giving her a hug he strained to see the bed. Were Henry and Veronica awake and she was crying tears of happiness or was she just sad about them not waking up again? Then he saw it. A sight that made him freeze. It was an empty bed.

**Sorry about how short it was!! I have been extremely busy. I have often been leaving the house really early in the 6 ish hour and then not getting back til far after ten with no time to do even homework!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm

**Sorry it took this long, I was on vacation. I feel this part is a little weak but necessary. Love the reviews!! Here's the next chapter!**

Puck stared at the bed as if hoping that Sabrina's parents would magically appear. He left Sabrina dumbfounded and sniffling in the doorway and peered under the covers, under the bed, and all over the room but found no trace of the Grimms. There was no way anyone could've gotten in this house. He slowly walked towards the window. It was up three stories so no one could have climbed in. _But someone could have flown._

He reached down and found a note. It read: "I hope you have now discovered that I have the elderly Grimm, the two older male Grimms, and the one woman. Though two are asleep it does not make any difference to me. If I'm lucky you'll never see them again. I hope this teaches that indignant girl Grimm that I am not to be messed with. This is between me and myself. Take that." -Hobgoblin

Puck whipped around. "Sabrina, if we hurry we may still be able to catch the Hobgoblin before he gets too far away."

Sabrina slowly looked up. "The Hobgoblin," she repeated dumbly. Puck nodded impatiently. He didn't know why he was such in a rush to save the Grimms. The minute they woke they'd probably snatch up Daphne and Sabrina and take them away forever. However much he said he wanted that to happen. Puck knew he wanted the Grimms to stay much more than he ever would admit. So he would find him, not for himself for the first time in his life but for the confused girl standing in the doorway.

"Come on Grimm," Puck said. "We don't have much time." With that he grabbed her hand, flipped out his wings and jumped out the window. Sabrina clung to him more from instinct than actual care that she might fall. She was frantically trying to figure things out.

"No," she said quietly. Puck screeched to a stop in the air.

"Excuse me," he said. Sabrina slowly turned her eyes to meet his. They were slightly watery but determined.

"I said no," Sabrina said. "This is not your problem Puck, its mine and I am not putting your life in danger just so you can find my parents and family."

Puck shook his head angrily. "Sabrina, are you crazy? These are your parents, your family we're talking about! You've been through so much to even find them and now you're just going to let the Hobgoblin get away with them! How could you?!"

Sabrina closed her eyes and took deep breathes. She looked like she was trying to keep herself together. With her eyes still closed she said, "If I found them once, I can find them again. Daphne doesn't need to lose her sister too. This is exactly what the Hobgoblin wants Puck. We are playing right into his hands."

"But they're your parents!" Puck insisted, not budging on the subject. He felt shameful of himself that he was beginning to plead to an insolent Grimm who should be glad for his help, not rejecting it.

Opening her eyes, Puck saw that tears were ready to overflow but Sabrina's face was unnaturally calm. He could already tell she made up her mind. "If they're truly my parents then they will love me for whatever choice or mistakes I make. Right now I am deciding to let them go. They are greater needs. I can't go dashing off and leave Daphne."

Puck gaped at her. "Daphne is no longer a child," Puck said gently. "She could care for herself."

Sabrina shook her head sadly. "These are our parents we're talking about not just mine. She deserves the right to look for them as much as I do. Jake and Granny mean so much to both of us. She is getting to become an adult as much as I can't believe it." Sabrina sniffled with a small, sad smile. "Please bring me down."

Without saying a word, Puck landed them both on the front doorstep. Sabrina sighed as Puck sat her down. "We don't have to give up yet," Puck said. "We can still go after them right now. The choice hasn't been made yet."

"Yes it has Puck," Sabrina said and walked in the door. Puck lingered out on the porch. He listened sadly as he heard an exclamation, then a gasp, and finally a muffled shriek. Then he heard the sobbing. Slowly, he walked into the living room.

In the middle of the room on the carpet sat Sabrina and Daphne, hugging each other so hard you didn't know who was who. Daphne was crying like a banshee into Sabrina's shoulder and Sabrina was trying to hold her own tears in.

This is true strength, thought Puck as he looked at Sabrina. As soon as Daphne caught sight of him she flung herself into Puck's arms and tried to choke out the story. "I know, Marshmallow. I know," he said as he patted her head awkwardly. He wasn't good with sappy, depressing moments. He noticed Sabrina standing by herself a little ways away. Daphne let go and Puck walked up to Sabrina. Somehow he wanted to hug her but he didn't know how. If anyone needed comforting it was her.

"You know… I guess I'm here for you too," Puck said awkwardly. Sabrina found it in her somewhere to smile. Daphne put her arms around them both. All three stood like that for a long while, not knowing what to do or who to go too. Stupid Hobgoblin, Puck thought. It's making me want to actually help the Grimms out of the goodness of my heart. Or maybe…. But Puck shook his head. It was a ridiculous idea. Who would ever consider that he actually wanted the Grimms to be happy? Stupid idea.

**Definitely don't think this chapter was one of my best. It was a necessary evil. It needed to be there for the story to work but it was kind of weak. Sorry guys!! I appreciate the reviews and I will try to update soon. I just got back from Spring Break so I haven't written lately.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne had sat on Puck's trampoline. They spent the day contacting Briar and Canis (or Clay) along with Snow and Charming even though they were in hiding. Anyone who could help was appreciated. After locking every window and door in the house and barricading themselves in Puck's room with the food they had set to work on a plan to get the Grimms back. The more Puck insisted getting Granny Relda and her family back was for the food, the more he felt guilty. As if he was lying to himself.

At 2 in the morning Daphne had fallen asleep with a potato chip halfway in her mouth. Sabrina insisted on staying up. She wasn't going to rest until her parents were found. Puck could see the dark circles under her eyes and suggested that she just rested for a minute. Sabrina had gratefully accepted letting Puck take over the plans. Sabrina had moved Daphne to the more comfortable cot on the floor and then laid on the tramp and immediately closed her eyes.

Puck sat there in silence for a long while. As soon as he thought Sabrina was asleep he laid down on the rim on the tramp and closed his eyes. Suddenly a voice floated over to him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sabrina said chidingly. "If you wanted to go to sleep you could have just told me." She opened her tired eyes and looked at him. She was lying in the middle of the tramp with her blonde hair tangled and spread about her head.

He remained facing the ceiling but turned to look at her. He chuckled. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep." Sabrina's mouth tightened. A low, dark chuckle came from her mouth.

"As if I could sleep if I wanted to," she said cynically. "Not with the constant fear that the Hobgoblin's going to come pounding on the door at any moment."

"Not while I am here he won't," Puck said softly. "I won't let him in here if it kills me."

"No!" Sabrina said hurriedly. "Not that. No, no not that." She shifted so she was lying on her side towards him. "Do you think we'll be able to solve this mystery?"

"Yeah," said Puck softly refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm just so…"Sabrina said quietly. She sighed. "It's just that… I don't know…I guess… maybe I'm… scared," she said not meeting his eyes either. Puck raised himself up on his elbow onto the trampoline causing him to fall downwards towards the center where Sabrina inconveniently was laying. Trying not to smash into her he put his arms around her when he got close and she rolled over with him. Then he gave her a big hug.

It scared him to think Sabrina was scared. She was never scared. Once again she sniffled into his shoulder. "Does this mean you forgive me?" Puck whispered in her ear. She smiled and Puck smiled and then he heard a little giggle and he let out a laugh. She laughed back and before they knew it they were both cracking up. Maybe it was because they just felt the need to laugh or maybe because it was the only thing to do after everything had happened.

Sabrina shhhed him violently as they both observed Daphne tiredly opening her eyes, turning over, and promptly going back to sleep. "Yes," she said looking at the fairy boy. "I guess this does mean I forgive you." Puck grinned.

"I knew it," he said smugly. "You couldn't stay mad at me for too long." Sabrina pretended to be offended.

"Excuse me," she said. "But I believe I can be mad at people for a very long time." A slight smile had played around her lips but as she said it, her face slowly melted into a frown. She lay flat on her back on the trampoline and Puck lay down next to her. "I think that's the issue with me; maybe not only me either but the world."

"What issue?" Puck asked confused. Sabrina sighed and turned so she faced him.

"We hate too much," she said. "We are raised by society to think of good and evil as if it were black and white. But it's not that way at all. I would probably be classified as evil in the old Disney movies," she said blowing a stray blonde piece of hair out of her face. "Daphne would be the heroine. I don't believe in good or happy endings. Not after what I have experienced in my life. There are no such things. Am I evil because I hate? It isn't something I can help. Maybe I'm born that way or maybe it is just because what card I was dealt in life but it's like I have a disease. Everything I know I hate. I hate the Hobgoblin, I hated Granny Relda, and I hate Daphne when she's annoying, I hate school, I hate Granny's food, I hated Canis, I hate Heart, I hated Ferryport Landing, and I hate everything!" There was a silence. Then Sabrina's face burned with the realization she just unburdened a part of her soul without meaning too.

Puck's mind whirled. First, Sabrina was scared, and now she's telling Puck she thinks she's evil. Where was this coming from?

He cleared his throat and Sabrina refused to meet his eyes. In a nervous voice he asked, "What about love?" Sabrina's eyes shot to his. Although they were exhausted and despairing, they were still a startling blue with a sharpness that he knew took in everything she saw.

"What?" she asked tilting her head a little. Puck's voice grew stronger and he raised it a little. He was more confident.

"What about love?" he said. Sabrina looked at him as if she were trying to solve a mystery. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe in love?" he persisted. She sighed and made a confused expression.

"I don't know," she said as Puck looked at her intently. "I guess so. But how can that be possible? How can I hate and love at the same time?"

"Do you love Daphne?" Puck asked. She nodded. "How about Granny Relda and Uncle Jake?" She nodded again. "How about Ferryport Landing?" She hesitated. "Could you live without it?" he asked. She shook her head as if realizing it for the first time. "You see?" he asked.

"Not really," Sabrina responded looking at Puck as if he had gone bonkers in the last few minutes.

"Hate and love cannot survive without each other," he said. "For without one we can't appreciate the other. It's expected of anyone. To hate what they love. But maybe in the end it's what makes them love what they hate even more."

"Or hate what they love," Sabrina added. "Since when the heck did you get so philosophical?" she asked confused. "Its like something a teacher would say. Do not turn all teacher's pet on me Puck," she warned. "I refuse to be stuck in a room with one of those. If that happens, no one's going to be happy," she threatened. Puck laughed softly.

"Don't worry, petty human," he said. "The Trickster King would never let that happen." She smiled.

"Oh I know," she said. "Where did that come from though?"

Puck shrugged as best as he could as he could on a trampoline. "I guess I was just thinking how the same thing applied to me. I hated my parents and yet I could still love them. They were my parents after all. I hated Granny Relda for making me live like a civil person but loved her for giving me food and treating me with dignity. Just like I absolutely hate you," he said turning to Sabrina, "but yet I am positive I love you." Both sat there for a moment. Their eyes widened at what had just come out of his mouth. Puck turned bright red.

"In the family sense!" he shouted in defense. "You're like my younger sister," he tried to explain. Sabrina laughed with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Since when was I the younger one?" she asked. Puck looked flabbergasted and as if he didn't trust what would come out of his mouth next if he opened. "Sure Puck," Sabrina said turning away from him. "You love me as _family._ No one's buying that."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Swear to God I only meant-," but he was cut off by Sabrina's voice which he could tell she was smiling.

"Yeah Puck," she said sarcastically. "Whatever you say." Puck lay down exasperated. He could sense her smiling even though she was turned away from him. She would never let that go, he thought. He didn't mean it like that! Did he? With that in mind, he drifted off to sleep with thoughts off contradictions and the embarrassing morning to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sister's Grimm

_Yawn! _Puck blearily opened his eyes. His room was still dark. He rolled over to find… nothing. "Grimm," he murmured. No response. "Sabrina Grimm?" Still nothing. He got up. "Sabrina!" Nothing. He walked to the door of his room to find it unbolted and open.

He walked out. "Sabrina?" he called. "Daphne?" There was a movement in the kitchen. "Sabrina?" He walked into the empty kitchen. Looking about, he could sense someone was there. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Me," said a voice behind him. He turned to find Daphne staring at him intently. "Where's Sabrina?"

"I thought you would know," he asked starting to feel a rush of concern in his chest. Daphne's face turned into a scowl.

"She never tells me anything," she said, moving to get cereal from the cupboard.

"Aren't you worried?" Puck asked. Daphne paused and her eyes widened.

"Should I be?" she asked nervously. She was pushed the cereal away. "Would she go out in times like these?"

"Not unless she had a death wish," Puck said. "The Hobgoblin really hates her."

"And he hates you…" Daphne added. "What if the Hobgoblin came and got her again now that he knows she really is your weak spot?" Puck's face turned red but Daphne didn't seem to notice.

"How did you know that that might be the case?" he asked her. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sabrina's sister. She would tell me what happened," she said knowingly. "I always thought from the beginning you would end up liking her."

"What?" Puck spluttered. "I do not like Sabrina Grimm."

"Just as much as I don't like cereal," Daphne said as she took a big bite of dry cereal. The milk Sabrina went to get all those days ago never actually made it to the house.

"Okay, I can prove I don't like your sister," Puck said. "If you're a girl and you are all-knowing about these things, then tell me what the signs of a boy liking a girl are."

"Well..." she said slowly. "Whenever someone makes fun of you as a couple, you get really embarrassed. More then likely turn red. You find yourself going out of your way to show off to her the stuff you're good at. Tons of stuff."

"I don't qualify for either of those," Puck said. She gave him a look that reminded him of Sabrina.

"Really?" she asked. Then she launched into song. "Puck and Sabrina, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!

Puck had put his hands over his ears during the song and shouted loudly so he blocked out her words. This was ridiculous. As she stopped, he took his hands off his ears and glared at her. Unfortunately, his face was red. Daphne smirked.

"Would this be a bad moment for I-Told-You-So's?" she asked.

"Most definitely," he said through gritted teeth. She smiled.

"Then I will be taking advantage of this moment for a bathroom break," she said and turned to go down the hall.

"AND I DON'T LIKE YOUR SISTER!" he yelled after her. She waved a hand at him as if waving off his comment.

"Keep telling yourself that, Fairy-boy!" she said back. Puck rolled his eyes and sat on the counter of the kitchen.

Sabrina wouldn't go out. Not when it's still dark out. Where would she want to go? Then it hit Puck. Her parents' room! He took the steps two at a time and raced into the room. Sabrina was asleep on the bed in an odd position, the window still open from the night her parent's were taken.

The wind stirred her blonde hair away from her face to reveal a red complexion with puffy eyes. She had been crying. Somewhere in Puck's heart, he felt sadness that she was unable to let other's see her sadness or emotions. Maybe if she brought them out more often, like she was doing lately, he could think of her just as a girl. Not as a Grimm, or an enemy, or a target, but just a person. Puck crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her sleeping form. He gently shifted her so she was lying straight. A stray lock of hair had fallen across her face. Gently, he lifted his hand and brushed the strand away from her face. She slightly stirred and he drew his hand back faster than the speed of sound.

He shouldn't touch a Grimm like that. Not only was it wrong for the Trickster King, but for any Everafter. Puck got himself into enough trouble for just living with the Grimm's let alone actually liking them! Sabrina turned over on the bed and Puck heard something hit the floor lightly. It was the piece of paper that the Hobgoblin had left to tell Sabrina that he had taken her parents.

Slowly, he bent down and picked up the crinkled, dirty sheet. Turning it over in his hand, he noticed there was something on the back of it, written in the bottom right hand corner. It was an inscription he hadn't noticed the first time he found it. Squinting his eyes in the dim light from the hallway, he was able to make out:

_Sabrina Grimm- There is still a way to save your parents and your entire family. If you turn yourself over me with no fight and willing acceptation, I will return your family unharmed to their house and promise to bother them no more. This doesn't include Puck, but you will be able to make sure 4 people's lives are saved just by giving your own. Think of your sister Daphne. You want her to grow up safe in a loving environment, do you not? You can ensure that. Just give yourself over to me by 12 at night of the 3__rd__ day after I've taken your parents to make sure they return unharmed. Hope you can cooperate. I really don't like to torture people who can't fight back._

_-Rob_

Puck's eyes widened. He sat back down on the bed, which creaked as he sat down. The sound startled Sabrina's slumbering form. She raised her head tiredly and looked at Puck through bleary eyes. When she saw what he was holding however, she jumped awake and made to snatch it away from him.

"Sabrina Grimm," he said in a demanding voice. "What is this?" She scowled defiantly.

"Nothing" she said. But her voice was unnaturally high-pitched.

"Really?" he said. "If I told you that I wasn't letting you out of this room for the next 3 days, would that cause any concerns?" Her eye's widened and she opened her mouth. "Don't lie to me, Grimm. Show me you have some respect for me." Her red lips came back together as her mouth closed. "Exactly," he said grimly.

"Puck-," she started. He got up on the bed on all fours and crawled closer to her. Sabrina scooted back and leaned against the bed frame. Puck continued coming closer to her until she was leaning as far away as she could from his face. Her head rested against the wall.

"Don't say 'Puck' to me," he hissed. He was livid with her. "How dare you think that giving yourself up to this-this- thing would solve your troubles?" He shook the piece of paper in his hand closer to her face. "It would just make ours worse! Do you think your family could live with the guilt that you gave yourself up for them! You're a smart girl, Grimm. Did you really think this could help?"

Sabrina's bottom lip wobbled a little. Otherwise, he face remained the same defiant, angry look. As if she wasn't registering his words.

"You know what," Puck said angrily. He was on a roll now. "I think you _want _to be with the Hobgoblin more than us." Her face turned affronted. "I bet you and him are old chums," he said with a shout.

"Puck-," she tried to begin again, pushing him away from her. He got off the bed and began to pace the floor. Sabrina swung her legs over the side of the bed but remained sitting, just watching him.

"Don't start," he hissed. "This letter is just a mean trap to play with my emotions!" he said, his voice beginning to escalate. Sabrina put a finger to her lips but he ignored her. "He would never intend on giving your family back. He would just take you and hold you in front of me as a prize to see. You would be dead!" Sabrina shook her head.

"I know you don't believe me," he said. "But I know this Hobgoblin much better than you do. Heck, he is me Sabrina! He is me! I am the Hobgoblin, pretty much!"

"You are not the Hobgoblin, Puck," she said standing up. Her blue eyes fixed on his and held his gaze. "Don't ever think that."

"Too late!" he half-shouted. He ran his hands through his blonde hair distractedly.

"If I turn myself over to the Hobgoblin," Sabrina said. "I might have a chance to save the Grimms."

"No you won't!" Puck yelled frustrated, feeling like he wanted to pull out his hair. "The Hobgoblin is now well aware that you are the singularly most important thing in my life! He knows! He knows that my life isn't life without you in it and that killing you would kill some of me as well." There, he said it. He had it out. That Sabrina Grimm may actually matter to him more than the dirt on the ground did. "He knows and will use that to his advantage! Then you had to go and actually think that this would work!"

Sabrina looked both taken aback and disheartened. "I just thought-," she said.

"That's where you went wrong," he yelled, cutting her off. "You can't leave! You can't." His voice turned more to a whine on the last two words. He moved to her and took her two hands in his and sat down with her on the bed. He looked into her eyes. "Having you would mean the Hobgoblin's officially got something to bait me with. If you turn yourself into that Hobgoblin, Grimm, I might as well go with you."

"It was the only thing that I could do to save them!" Sabrina insisted.

"And its also the only thing you could do that would kill me!" Puck yelled, balling the paper up in his fist, his heavy breathing filling the silence that followed his last bellowed declaration.

Sabrina's eyes were watering though her face rigid, as if afraid a single movement would send the torrent of tears down her cheeks. Her face tore at Puck's heart. He didnt want to cause her pain but he couldnt let her do this.

"You cant make me choose between them and you," Sabrina whispered angrily, shaking her head softly. "Its not fair."

"Thats not what Im trying to tell you, Sabrina," Puck sighed. He sat on the bed and chucked the crumpled ball moodily across the room. "What Im telling you is that if you turn yourself into the Hobgoblin, theres no way I cant not follow you."

"Why would you follow me?" she asked confused, moving to sit down next to him.

Puck struggled to formulate words that didnt give her the wrong impression. Because it wasnt like he...loved...her or anything silly like that. "Look, Grimm, the important thing is that I would. Lets just leave it at that."

When he looked up, he realized she was staring at him as if she were trying to figure something out, something complex and beyond his understanding. A single tear glistened down her cheekbones, having broken free of its watery brothers and sisters. It glistened in the light from the hallways as Sabrina just stared at Puck with an expression more hurt than he had ever seen before. Gently, and without thought, Puck leaned forward and brushed the tear away from her cheek. She closed her eyes as his thumb brushed her face and for some reason, it gave him shivers.

Without opening her eyes, she asked in a wavery voice, "Am I really the most important thing in your life?"

Resisting the urge to throw a dung bomb, or set a prank, or throw any sort of deterrent in the way of masking his true feelings, Puck grit his teeth as the tear drop slid off his thumb and onto the small space of bedspread between them. "Yeah...you are."

Sabrina's bottom lip trembled but her eyes stayed shut, still trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Please let me go, Puck. I cant just sit here. Please." Her voice was soft and pleading and it broke Puck's heart.

"No," he had to tell her, not knowing he had the power to feel such heartbreak as another tear slid down her face. Puck took her face in his hands and wiped the tears again with his thumbs. Sabrina's eyes flashed open, watery blue meeting his at the touch. And ever so softly, Puck whispered to her apologetically, "I will never, ever, let you go again."

Sabrina's face heaved with emotion and before Puck knew what was happening, his arms were around her as the sobs that had been threatening to break through for days finally gave way. She let her head fit into the crook of his neck as his arms supported her body. "Please," she begged between sobs. "Please, Puck! I have to go! Please!" She pounded on his chest, she sobbed harder, she tried to push him away but through it all, Puck held tight, gritting his own teeth against the emotion welling inside him.

"I cant," he kept whispering into her golden hair. "I just cant."

And though it took time, Sabrina's sobs eventually quieted to muffled tears and then complete silence as the two teenagers held each other for dear life. Sabrina and Daphne were all Puck had left. They were his only...family. And he was going to protect them from himself if it cost him both his lives. Before today he had doubted he had the power to save them but now he knew... And he knew because as Sabrina's head nestled into his chest perfectly, Puck knew he could never, not ever, live without her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Sorry about the long wait. I am such a bad updater. Like, seriously. I really am sorry to all of you out there wanting what's next. Being impatient myself, I can imagine. There is not really an excuse so please forgive me! I have also had serious issues with deciding to do next. Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and thank you everyone for the reviews and sticking with me. I LOVE it!**

Suddenly a noise floated up from downstairs. "Puck and Sabrina, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Daphne sang as she tromped up the stairs.

Puck and Sabrina flew apart, the tender and heartbreaking moment they had just shared vanishing with every step Daphne took. They looked at each other, eyes wide. "EWWWW!" Puck exclaimed as Sabrina pushed herself away from him, disgustedly. Puck danced around, wiping off his hands on his pants as if they were somehow contaminated. Sabrina was standing there glaring at him, her eyes still red and puffy as his shirt was still strained with her tears. The evidence was overwhelming that she had just been crying in his arms. Sabrina Grimm crying in Puck's arms? Who would've ever guessed?. As Daphne's footsteps trotted closer, Sabrina and Puck froze.

"Hey Lovebirds," Daphne said, sticking her head through the doorway. Both Sabrina and Puck scowled at her. Daphne sighed. "Denial is a funny thing," she muttered to herself as she left the room.

"These last five minutes never happened," Puck threatened to Sabrina.

"Definitely," she agreed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm guessing the Hobgoblin put a spell or enchantment of emotion or something on this paper," said Puck, gingerly kicking the little ball farther away.

"Then don't get it near me again," Sabrina warned backing out of the room, looking a little hurt. "An enchantment is the last thing I need right now."

Puck turned to respond but she had already left. Sitting down on the bed, he put his face in his hands. The paper carried no trace of a spell of any kind. They had been acting purely of their own accord. He lay back on the bed that once held Henry and Veronica Grimm and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Puck hated Sabrina. That much he could vouch for although Daphne and his strange actions had been proving otherwise. The thought that the Trickster King had almost felt something as real as they said in the stories made him want to vomit. Or he believed he did anyways. Puck did feel quite nauseous but it might not have been Sabrina for once who made him that way.

There was also the issue of Sabrina sacrificing herself to the Hobgoblin. He knew she would do it without a seconds thought. With all those years through foster homes, Sabrina had made sure she sacrificed herself for Daphne. Nothing could have stopped her. This time, when the stakes were even higher, Puck had no doubt that she'd give herself up for the other Grimms. He wouldnt be able to stop her if she dared to go against them. She was just too plain stubborn.

"Stupid girls," he muttered, turning over the paper and reading the writing there again. The Hobgoblin was clever. He knew how to pick peoples weak spots and use them against him. Sabrina's was her family. Now that she had just gotten them back, she would do anything to make it stay that way. But if Sabrina did that, Puck would have to follow and Marshmallow would follow even if Puck didn't let her. If the Hobgoblin got ahold of the Grimms, disaster beyond their death would occur.

As long as there was a living Grimm in Ferryport Landing, the barrier would hold, making the Hobgoblin trapped inside. Because he had willingly come back, Puck knew he must have a plan to get himself out of here. As he thought, he realized that at this moment, Sabrina and Daphne may be the only living descendants of the Grimms alive in Ferryport Landing.

Thankfully, not many people knew about how four of the Grimms just pulled a disappearance act. Otherwise, they'd once again have a mob at their doors, waiting to kill two little girls. Sure, they were tough. They'd made it through many situations that probably should have killed them. That didn't mean they were invincible though. He couldn't let them die now. Thrusting himself up from the bed with his hands, Puck quietly ventured into the hallway and down a few doors.

"Sabrina?" he asked, barging in without asking. She was lying on the bed, reading a magazine from last month.

"What, Puck?" she asked, not even bothering to look up. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"You need to come back into my room again with me and Daphne," he said urgently, scanning the windows to see if anybody was spying on them. "We may be in more danger than I thought."

"Who cares, Puck?" Sabrina asked, dejected. "So what? If the Hobgoblin comes for me, why should I even care?"

"Sabrina," he said fiercely. "If the Hobgoblin comes for you, he will probably have done away with the Old Lady, Jake, and your parents already by the time he got here and then he'd kill you."

"I don't want to think that way," Sabrina said. "If they die, I might as well die."

"God dammit, Sabrina!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "If you die, Daphne becomes the only surviving descendant of the Grimms. She will become the Last Grimm! If the Hobgoblin doesn't kill her, the Everafters will." That got Sabrina's attention, startling her from her magazine. "The Hobgoblin came into the barrier knowing it'd trap him. I know the Hobgoblin, Sabrina, if he knew he was getting trapped, he'd definitely know a way to get out of it. You and Daphne are the only thing standing in his way."

"In the way of anyone who's ever wanted out," said Sabrina slowly, pushing her magazine aside.

"You two are the only thing," Puck said solemnly. It looked like Sabrina had indeed forgotten about what happened earlier in the danger of this new revelation. He hoped she wasn't going to remember anytime soon.

"Well not as far as we know," Sabrina said, still with a glimmer of hope shining from her eyes. "The others still could be alive."

"Maybe," said Puck grimacing. "Not for long, though."

"Why do you always look on the negative side?" Sabrina snapped. Puck knew she didn't want to face the possibility of the truth behind his statement. Ignoring him, Sabrina pushed past Puck and into the hallway where Daphne was standing.

"Daphne-," Sabrina started to explain but the smaller Grimm stopped her. She had been listening from outside.

"I'm coming," she said resignedly. They walked out into the hallway. "Come on, Puck," Daphne yelled.

Puck followed the Grimms down the stairs where they started grabbing more food and dry cereal and then heading to his room. The fact that these two may be the last of a long family line was a very unsettling fact. Puck was their bodyguard. It was his job to protect them; even if they were Grimms of all things. As Puck closed his bedroom door again, he turned to face Sabrina and Daphne looking at him expectantly.

"What do we do now?" Sabrina asked. Daphne nodded and put her hands on her hips, very much mirroring Sabrina.

"What do you mean, what do we do now?" Puck asked, annoyed. "We wait. That's what we do."

"We can't do that!" Daphne exclaimed. "We're going to go save our family!"

"No we're not," Sabrina interjected. Puck looked at her surprised. "_I_ am going to kill the Hobgoblin and get our family back. Not we. I can't let another Grimm get hurt."

"No!" Puck said urgently. This wasn't what he was trying to get across to Sabrina when he told her that she couldn't leave.

"Why not?" Sabrina said, wickedly and then added in a mocking voice, "Do you feel bad for the Hobgoblin now?"

"Yes," admitted Puck. Daphne looked taken aback. "Not like that Marshmallow," Puck corrected quickly. "I've been trying to tell you both for awhile now that we can't kill the Hobgoblin."

"Why not?" Sabrina asked again. Puck sighed, exasperated and faced the stubborn blonde.

"Because if you kill the Hobgoblin," Puck said slowly. "You kill me too." Daphne eyebrows drew together in concentration and deep thought.

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked, finally taken aback.

"I don't," he admitted. "But if the Hobgoblin is me, then killing him must be killing me too; or at least causing me indescribable pain."

"There has to be some way," Sabrina said.

Puck shrugged. "The longer you are away from a part of yourself, the easier it becomes but I don't think there's been enough time between the separation."

"How long have you been separated?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know exactly," Puck said trying to deflect the question.

"When did you separate?" Sabrina asked, more direct.

"Umm...maybe when we were in New York," Puck said uncomfortably. Sabrina hit him with her box of cereal.

"You let that monster live here!" she yelled. "You endangered everyone!"

"No, you idiot!" Puck said, flaring up. "He was inside of me before that. Why can't you understand that the Hobgoblin is me? I am the Hobgoblin!"

"No you aren't," Daphne said, shaking her head. "You like us."

"I am the Hobgoblin," Puck said again. "Everything he feels I feel. Everything he does, I do. Every little thing he thinks crosses my mind. Whenever he is tired, I feel sleepy. We control each other. Good Puck versus the bad. It's how I work. Without him I will become nothing! It's an incurable disease."

"Then why is he trying to kill you," Sabrina asked, still glaring, though a little more softly now.

"Because he doesn't know what will happen if he does," Puck said. "He only knows that the only way to get out is through the Grimms and I am the only one in his way. You can't run from the Hobgoblin. We're all stuck here now."

"We can sure try and run," said Sabrina.

"Where are you going to go?" Puck asked. "The other side of the barrier? Then, the Hobgoblin will escape along with every other Everafter. Stay here, he'll kill you all and then he'll get out. This is why I let him out in New York. So he wouldn't follow us back. Clearly, he decided the risk was worth taking."

"Then what do we do?" Daphne asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Puck said.

"I do," said Sabrina. The other two looked at her. "I'll go to him. He will let the others go if I leave."

"No he won't," Puck responded, taking a deep breath. "What he will do is capture you and then send a note to Daphne, telling her that if she wants to save her sister, she needs to turn herself into him. She'll oblige and get captured too. Then I will feel guilty for once in my life and go to save you all and then he will kill all of us."

"He had to know you'd know what he is thinking," Sabrina said.

"I know," Puck said miserably. "But as you have already demonstrated for me earlier, sometimes you fight for a lost cause just so you don't feel as if you have given up."

"Then why don't you give yourself up," Sabrina said cruelly. Puck looked up suddenly.

Daphne scowled at Sabrina and pulled at her arm. "How could you say that!" she exclaimed. "You don't really want Puck to go, do you?"

Sabrina shrugged and Puck could see that she hadn't forgotten what exchanged between them in her parent's room. It wasn't his fault what happened. At least not in Pucks opinion it wasn't. Daphne was the one who ruined it, not him. She pulled away from him too. He didn't even like her.

"Fine," Puck said. "I'll give myself up. If that's what you really want, Sabrina." Puck began to walk towards the door, slow enough for her to stop him, but fast enough for her to worry. He could hear Daphne whispering to Sabrina fervently. "I guess I'm leaving then," Puck said in a forlorn voice, turning around, and hand on the doorknob. "It was nice knowing you two."

Daphne rolled her eyes. Arms crossed, she looked at Sabrina who in turn rolled her eyes. The doorknob turned. "Wait-," she said. Puck grinned.

"Yes?" he inquired.

She scrunched up her face." You can stay," she admitted.

"Well… I don't know… It takes a lot of convincing," Puck pretended to deliberate.

"Just come back!" she half-shouted.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

"Will you please come back, Puck," she asked her eyes narrowing.

"If you insist," he said simply and walked back with a smile. "Plus, if you had given me up, the Hobgoblin would have come after you even if he killed me."

"No," Sabrina countered. "Because he would have destroyed himself too. We'd be safe."

"What if it didn't destroy him?" Puck said. Sabrina threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Just shut up!" she yelled. Puck grinned again.

"How long are we going to be in here?" Daphne asked, looking around the fairy king's room.

"I'd say about three days," Puck said, cracking open a cereal box and shoving the food into his mouth. The next thing he knew, Sabrina had yanked the cereal box from his hands and screamed in frustration.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a menacing voice.

"Yes there is! Sabrina said, throwing the box on the ground. "You can't keep me in here! I've got to leave!"

"You aren't going anywhere," said Puck moving closer.

"Yes I am," Sabrina stormed, marching towards the door. She grabbed the handle and immediately dropped it. "It burned me," she whimpered.

"That's what you get for trying to leave," Puck explained in an obvious tone, standing to take a look at her hand.

"Don't touch me," Sabrina said coldly, bringing her hand to her heart. Puck shrugged, a little bothered by her words but decided to pretend she never said it.

"Its okay," Daphne said as Sabrina stomped towards the woods. "She just likes you too much too admit it."

"Sure, Marshmallow," Puck said, doubting her words. "Whatever you say..."

"…And then I will buy new clothes," Daphne finished saying proudly to a silent Puck and Sabrina. Sabrina took an extra big bite of cereal to avoid saying anything.

"That nice," Puck said, rummaging around in another cereal box. "Hey look, I found a toy ring." He threw it at the sulking Sabrina who instantly got up and left. Chuckling, he tossed the box aside.

The cereal was gone. They had eaten it all. Puck knew he would have to go get more food. But not before twelve tonight he wasn't. There was one hour until Sabrina was safe from the Hobgoblin's threat; only one hour more. He had protected the annoying girl the past three days. One hour shouldn't be much of a problem.

"Time for bed," Puck stated. Daphne shook her head but lay down where she was anyways with a yawn. Puck ventured back towards the trampoline to grab her some blankets. He knew that he shouldn't be this nice but he felt kind of bad for Daphne. After all, her family has all vanished.

When he reached the trampoline, he thought of bouncing on it to wake the older Grimm. Silently, he crept towards the object. Wait for it…. Wait for it….. Then he pounced on… nothing. Sabrina should've been asleep right here. He quickly checked under the tramp, by the cot, and in the woods. Puck had her under constant surveillance. Stupid pixies were so unreliable.

"Daphne," Puck asked urgently, practically throwing the blankets on her as he ran back. "Daphne!" He shook her to wake her up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked groggily, raising her head an inch off of the ground.

"Where is your sister?" Puck asked, shaking her again.

"Hmmm," Daphne said, closing her eyes again. "I don't know. You're the one who's in love with her."

"I am not in love with her," he growled. She couldn't have gotten out. It's impossible.

"Stop denying it," Daphne muttered, now more awake.

"You don't think she escaped, do you?" Puck asked her.

"Escaped?" Daphne said. "I thought we were in here for protection. You were holding her against her will?"

"Oh never mind that now," he said, irritated. "We need to find your sister quickly or she condemns everything the Grimms have ever fought to keep safe." Daphne staggered to her feet and Puck ran towards the door. It was closed.

"She's still here, then," Daphne said, yawning and coming up behind him. "You are so paranoid. And will you please explain why Sabrina leaving is suddenly so dangerous?"

"Hold on," Puck said. He felt certain Sabrina wasn't inside his room or even the house. Scanning the ground, he found evidence. "Tell me," he said to Daphne holding up a bobby pin. "Does Sabrina know how to pick locks?"

Daphne smacked her head and nodded miserably. "Why weren't your pixies here?" she asked, glaring at Puck.

"First of all, that dratted hairspray Sabrina's begun to wear makes it impossible for them to get too close to her without passing out," Puck explained, glaring back at her. "And she knows it. Did she make a stop in the bathroom on her way here?"

"Yeah," Daphne said. "So?" Puck crossed his arms.

"Put two and two together, Marshmallow," Puck pronounced, "And you get passed out pixies." A little bit away, Puck saw a small, blue figure limp on the ground. "Of course," he muttered to himself. The Queen of Sneaks really had outdone herself this time.

"We're going to go get her, right?" Daphne asked, putting up her battle stance.

"Nope," Puck replied. "I am going to go get your sister and bring her back. You need to hold up the fort here."

"No way," Daphne said. "You leave, I leave. If you try and lock me in here, I will scream and scream until some Everafter comes and gets me out."

Puck paused. He really didn't want Daphne following but leaving her here unguarded was just as dangerous, if not worse. Everafters now presented another threat. "Fine," he hissed. "Just hurry."

Puck opened the door cautiously and found the house silent and deserted. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he noticed the time read 11:22. Shaking his head, Puck motioned to Daphne to follow. These Grimms were going to kill him. It was a chilling thought, considering that had already been predicted.

"You ready, Daphne?" he asked. The small girl nodded, features scrunched up in what was supposed to be a terrifying face. "Then let's catch this Grimm."

**Once again, sorry about taking forever to update! I will try and get the next chapter sooner than I did for this one! Shouldn't be too hard, considering how long it took to post this one. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. **

**Hey guys! Some of the Everafters you may see in this chapter may not technically be considered Everafters but just go with it. It's hard to come up with new characters that haven't already been mentioned! **

**Another little thing I should address. I started this fanfiction before the eighth book came out and they mentioned hobgoblins there. This Hobgoblin is not the same. I found out about this one when I was searching for history on the character of Puck. There was a side note talking about how another mischievous fairy in literature called the Hobgoblin is generally thought to be Puck but only under another name. Then I used some of the stories of the Hobgoblin to make his character. So if anyone was confused, the Hobgoblin is different than hobgoblins. **

**Enjoy. ******

The wind whipped Daphne's hair into Pucks face as they raced across the hill. Puck spit it out. Who knows where that hair had been? But at the moment, the only thing in Pucks head was Sabrina. It was now 11:41. Puck and Daphne had flown here until the wind had gotten so bad that Puck was almost thrown out of the sky. From there they had to continue on foot which was considerably slower.

"Hurry!" Puck exclaimed as he passed Daphne up and burst into the woods. No one was guarding it. "Sabrina!" he shouted wildly, darting amongst the trees. "Sabrina!"

"Sabrina!" Daphne joined in. Nothing happened. A few leaves rustled as they sprinted by but no sight of a blonde or any other creature.

"Here!" Puck yelled. He skidded into the clearing where Sabrina had her first run in with the Hobgoblin with Daphne on his tail. It was deserted. "Sabrina?" he questioned tentatively.

"There's nothing here, Puck," Daphne said dejected, ready to continue on. Puck waved her comment aside.

"Yes there is," he said, fixating his eyes on the small break in the trees that was darker than the rest. "Unless I come out to get you," Puck said urgently, turning to Daphne, "Don't follow me in."

Daphne looked like she was about to object but she nodded obediently. "In where?" she asked.

"There," Puck murmured again, determined. Slowly, he made his way towards the opening. It beckoned. All he had to do was find Sabrina and prevent her from getting to the Hobgoblin before 12:00. He had fourteen minutes.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Daphne asked incredulously as Puck put one hand through.

"Better than having you walk into the lions den," Puck said, not looking at her. When he put his hand in, it suddenly vanished. He could still feel it but couldn't see it. "Get up in a tree and hide."

"But-," Daphne began to protest but Puck stepped through. "Puck?" she said to what seemed like nothing. On the other side of the trees, Puck waved at Daphne. She didn't respond. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked into the woods.

It was as if the world had been reversed. The area was a mirror image of Ferryport Landing. If Puck hadn't known better, he would've assumed the crack led him nowhere but to the same woods.

"Sir!" exclaimed a voice. "What are you doing away from Headquarters?"

Puck froze. Obviously, he was being mistaken for the Hobgoblin. This was either a blessing or a curse. "I was looking for that blonde girl," he replied without turning around, trying to sound casual yet cruel.

"We already took her up to Headquarters awhile ago, remember?" the voice said with a laugh. "She asked us to go. Interesting creatures, these humans."

"Indeed," Puck said immediately. "I thought I heard a rumor she changed her mind and tried to escape."

"Then why did you come looking for her yourself?" the voice asked suspiciously. "We could have easily found her and killed her." Pucks blood froze.

"I specifically ordered against it!" he yelled, trying his best to sound annoyed. "Plus, with you imbeciles trying to run this place, you probably would have messed things up. My God, do I need to do everything myself these days?"

"I'm sorry, Master," the voice said humbly. "I shouldn't have spoken out. Forgive me, forgive me."

"We'll see," Puck said nastily, whipping around. A lion was behind him with cruel, golden eyes. One side of his face was disfigured by a scar, making him more intimidating. He bowed his head in submission. "Time to get back to Headquarters," Puck stated. "And you will accompany me," he added menacingly. The lion nodded.

Puck wasn't sure how long he could get by being the Hobgoblin. Probably until good ol' Rob showed up himself. Until then, it was a very dangerous game he was playing. He then realized he had neither weapon nor any form of protection.

"Hook!" yelled the lion. "Get over here! Master's orders." A giant man in a red coat emerged from the trees.

"If you insist, Scar," he said lazily, cleaning the bloody hook he had for a right hand against his coat. Captain Hook bowed low before Puck. At this gesture, Puck smiled. Finally, another man who hated Peter Pan as much as Puck did. If Sabrina wasn't in so much trouble, he would've gladly sat down and talked on how to destroy Peter with Hook. Unfortunately, time didn't exactly allow for that.

"Quickly, back to Headquarters!" Puck ordered as the lion slunk off. He tried to look as if he was leading when really he was following the other two. If these two were around the Hobgoblin enough, they'd soon come to realize that Puck wasn't him very soon. Puck would rather be in Headquarters, wherever that was, by the time they figured it out.

"Almost there," grunted the captain, who wasn't used to walking on ground. In front of them was an exact copy of Grimm House. Puck had to almost keep himself from looking around for Daphne, as if she'd be here waiting for him.

"Get in, get out. Get in, get out," Puck whispered to himself. Then added, "With Sabrina." Gulping, he opened the door.

*****

ONE HOUR EARLIER

"Ouch!" Sabrina exclaimed as a man in a red coat dropped her from his hook.

"Found this creature moping about by the entrance," he said disdainfully. "Scar here wanted to kill it but thankfully I remembered your orders to not kill humans tonight."

"Suck up," a lion murmured under his breath as an evil grin spread across the face of a boy who sat upon an armchair like he was a king. Sabrina looked around in wonder from the floor. The pictures were the same as was the stain in the rug. It looked as if Sabrina had never left the house; except for the presence of Everafters. So this was how the Hobgoblin was able to get in and out of the Grimm's house so easily. He knew exactly where everything was. Was there even an exact copy of her bedroom?

"Dismissed," the Hobgoblin said, waving his hand, reminding her too much of Puck. Puck. When he found out, he would be so angry with her he'd probably kill her himself. She couldn't just sit back and do nothing like he wanted, though. No one told Sabrina Grimm what to do; especially that stuck-up fairy king.

"Give me my family back," Sabrina growled, struggling to her feet and glaring at the Hobgoblin. He cackled.

"Now, now," he scolded. "You can't just come in here wearing those rags and demanding stuff," he said, gesturing to Sabrina's three day old clothes. "You are talking to a king, you know. First, you change!" A rumpled purple dress was thrown at her feet.

"You can't be serious," she exclaimed. This was ridiculous.

"If you want to see your family again, I'd be taking me very seriously," the Hobgoblin warned. He pointed towards the bathroom and Sabrina stomped off with the dress.

Minutes later, after a lot of buttons and laces, Sabrina emerged with a purple ball gown and a lot of tangled hair. "Happy?" she asked the fairy.

"Much better," he said appraisingly, looking her up and down. Sabrina self-consciously crossed her arms.

"Now," Sabrina said, patting down the dress. "My family?" The Hobgoblin snapped his fingers and four Everafters emerged with four limp figures.

"You've got your uncle there," he said, pointing to Uncle Jake being held by what looked like a green furball whose heart was three sizes too small. "Punched me in the nose, he did. He thought I was that annoying Puck."

"Why isn't he moving?" Sabrina cried out.

"We had to sedate him," the Hobgoblin said. "The old lady too. She's quite a pistol for being ancient." Granny Relda was being held by a woman who was also green.

"What did my family ever do to you?" Sabrina said, gesturing to the Everafters that held her family.

"She helped that dratted girl steal my shoes years ago," the woman holding Granny Relda complained. "They were my sister's shoes. How she loved those red, sparkly shoes."

"Shut up!" the Hobgoblin yelled and the lady fell silent. "Then over here," he continued on calmly, "We have the Horned King holding your father and dear Cruella holding your mother. You mom is very beautiful," the Hobgoblin added. "Thankfully, it's rubbed off on her daughter." Sabrina scowled.

"Don't talk about my mom that way," she said fiercely.

"I'll talk about your mom anyway I want," the Hobgoblin said menacingly, moving closer. "You're talking quite boldly for someone who has five lives on the line."

"Five?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yours too is up for consideration," he responded. "If I were you, I'd shut up."

As much as Sabrina wanted to retort, she couldn't do anything but sit there silent and obedient. "I came," she said quietly. "Now give me my family back."

"It doesn't quite work that way," the Hobgoblin said causing Sabrina's head to snap up. "If I'm doing something for you, you must do something for me."

"That wasn't apart of the bargain," Sabrina snarled.

"It is now," the Hobgoblin said, "And you aren't in a position to be questioning my judgment at the moment."

"Continue," Sabrina conceded, looking at the lifeless form of her mother.

"Because I am so nice," the Hobgoblin said, "I will give you some options." He paused for dramatic effect and grinned when he saw Sabrina still glaring at him.

"Door number one," he continued. "I will give you your family back with no harm to you." Sabrina perked up but the Hobgoblin cut her off, "But you will have to kill Puck for me."

Sabrina stared at the Hobgoblin with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not a bit," the Hobgoblin said solemnly. "You still have about fifteen minutes. We'd let you sneak back through and back to Puck. If you killed him, we would return the Grimms to your house immediately with gratitude."

"Door number two?" she asked weakly.

"Oh yes," the Hobgoblin said lighting up. "This is my personal favorite. You, Sabrina Grimm, would become my bride and be my Queen. The minute we wed, the Grimms would be released. But you have to sign a contract that won't let you go back to Ferryport Landing ever again. If you break this contract, we will kill your family. If they come and try to look for you or save you, I will kill you."

"What would my role be as Queen?" Sabrina asked, looking down at the floor dejectedly.

"Running this kingdom while I take over Ferryport Landing as King Rob," he replied casually.

"You're despicable," she spat. "Absolutely horrible! Isn't there any other option?"

"There is one," the Hobgoblin said, holding up one finger.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"If you can make it out alive, which I highly doubt," the Hobgoblin said. "Then I will never bother you and Daphne again in any way, shape, or form. However, your family will die."

"Please just let them go," Sabrina begged. "I will stay here forever. You can even kill me but please let them go!"

"I'm sorry," the Hobgoblin said mockingly bringing out a dagger. "I'm afraid that isn't a door."

"What's that for?" Sabrina asked, looking at the dagger warily.

The Hobgoblin grinned and chuckled. "This is your way of sealing the deal for door number one. Pick this baby up and you will be obligated to kill Puck. Just a touch will seal his fate. You seal door number two with a kiss," he said, scrunching his lips together which caused Sabrina to make a disgusted face. "And if you pick door number three, you run I guess. Your choice?"

"I don't know," Sabrina said uncertainly. It was a choice between Puck's fate and hers.

"Well that isn't going to help you much," the Hobgoblin said. "You have three minutes. I would think fast."

Sabrina couldn't believe she had only three minutes to decide the rest of her life and the lives of six others.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," the Hobgoblin added unhelpfully in the background. Sabrina saw her mother and father. They may never see her again. Yet, she couldn't ask Puck to pay for her family's sake when he didn't even have a choice. Then again this was his fault. Condemn his fate or hers?

"Ummm…" Sabrina said, tugging at her shirt sleeves, "I think I am going to pick…umm…" she continued as she moved towards the Hobgoblin and the dagger. The Horned King moved over the doorway with her father so there was no way she could try to run. "I'll choose-."

"Sabrina!"

*****

Puck smashed through the door of the house to see Sabrina in a purple dress with fear in her eyes. "Sabrina!" he shouted to her, arms waving.

She whipped around. "Puck!" she yelled urgently. "Get out!" Puck didn't listen and shoved an ugly Everafter with horns over to get to her. Picking her up in his arms, he hugged her tightly. "What were you thinking?" he asked her, annoyed, already dragging her towards the door.

"Well, well, well," came a voice Puck knew too well. "It's Puck." His lips resounded on the 'ck' sound.

"Leave the Grimm's alone," he said, trying to get in front of Sabrina and shield her with his arms. "This doesn't involve them. It involves you and me and nobody else."

"But you see," the Hobgoblin said slowly. "Now it does involve the Grimms because Sabrina came here willingly. Now she can't leave unless I let her."

"Then at least let the others go," Puck threatened.

"Why do you both insist on trying to make demands when you are obviously in no position to make them?" the Hobgoblin asked exasperated.

"Please, Rob," said Sabrina, pushing away from Puck. "Leave Puck out of this. Now it's between you and me."

"No it isn't," Puck insisted, taking a step forward, making Sabrina glare at him.

"You know what I find interesting," the Hobgoblin said conversationally, "That Sabrina _must_ be your biggest weakness, Puck and yet you don't even realize it!"

"Sabrina is not my weakness!" Puck growled. The Hobgoblin raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you come back and save her then both times?" the Hobgoblin asked.

"Because if I hadn't I would be out of a place to sleep and food to eat," Puck retorted. "I am forced to be their bodyguard."

"You aren't forced to do anything," Sabrina said indignantly. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"If what you say is true then lets experiment," the Hobgoblin said brightly. He meandered casually to Sabrina's side. "Please hold this obnoxious excuse of an Everafter," he motioned to Puck. Hook and Scar immediately grabbed Puck's arms. "Come closer, sweetheart," the Hobgoblin said, roughly grabbing Sabrina's elbow.

"I am not your sweetheart," she snarled, trying to jerk her arm away.

"Just let her go," Puck tried to reason with what could've been himself. He wished that he could still control the Hobgoblin.

The Hobgoblin put his hands around Sabrina's waist and as she struggled he grabbed the dagger that was meant to kill Puck and forced it into her hand. Her mouth made a silent, 'no' shape.

"Stop!" Puck insisted, pulling against Hook. But before he could move, the Hobgoblin swooped in and roughly grabbed her face and forced his lips onto hers. Sabrina briefly struggled but then went limp and the Hobgoblin released her.

"No, no, no," she murmured to herself as the Hobgoblin grinned. She put her face in her hands and the Hobgoblin motioned for Puck's release. He rushed to her side.

"Get away from me Puck," Sabrina said without looking up. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, and don't get near me."

"What did you do to her?" Puck asked, taken aback by her behavior. He knew he and Sabrina sometimes fought, but she had never looked as completely frightful as she did now.

"Leave Puck," she said, not looking up. Her body suddenly trembled and her hand with the weird knife rose towards him. She took a deep breath and suddenly the knife was brought down again. Shaking with effort, Sabrina put the knife down but then picked it up again, as if unable to resist its touch.

"What's going on?" Puck asked again, louder as an uncontrollable laughter began to fill the room from the Hobgoblins mouth.

"This is too good," he said. "I get a wife and my mortal enemy dead in a span of minutes and I don't even have to lift a finger. Revenge is too sweet."

"I am so sorry Puck," Sabrina murmured, her face red and sweating as the knife rose again. "I'm going to have to kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or any related character**

"Alright," Puck said in an even voice after pausing for a moment in shock. "Let's just think this through."

"I'm sorry," Sabrina insisted, jerkily moving onto her knees. The dagger's rusty blade reflected the glow of the single light in the room.

"If you're so sorry, why are you going to kill me," he asked, crossing his arms, ready to run if she tried to attack. The Hobgoblin was poised eagerly behind her and licking his lips as if someone had placed a big plate of ice cream on top of Sabrina's head.

"I don't- want- to," she stammered out, dropping to her knees again, knife still in hand. Puck looked at Sabrina and began to notice the weird movements she was making. It was as if she was- fighting herself.

"She's going to kill you!" the Hobgoblin crowed, teeth shining in the moonlight from the outside window.

"Sabrina wouldn't," Puck said, stepping closer cautiously. It was as he was playing tug of war with himself. Part of him knew to run and get as far away as possible. Another part wanted to help, still not believing that she would intentionally try to kill him.

"It's not as if she has a choice," the Hobgoblin said with a grin that made him resemble the Cheshire Cat. Creeping down from his patched up throne, he stood next to Sabrina. Putting one hand on her shoulder, he turned back to Puck. "Recognize the dagger?"

Puck shifted back a step and regarded the Hobgoblin quietly. "Nebuchadnezzar's dagger," he said calmly. With a slight nod, the Hobgoblin asserted that his statement was true.

"The one and only," he murmured, admiring the knife as Sabrina began to wave it through the air. "Of course, I also doused the blade in poison. The Queen helped me with it."

Pucks hand trembled with this sudden new bit of information. "A queen or _the_ Queen?"

"Which is worse?" the Hobgoblin cackled. "Of course, the Queen. That woman is legendary." He was referring to the queen from Snow's time. Puck thought she was dead and clearly the Hobgoblin had an idea of what Puck was thinking. "I thought she had died off too before I discovered her hiding out in the woods. Quite a helpful accomplice and an exceptional poison maker."

"What is wrong with the dagger?" Puck asked, teeth gritted, though still attempting a calm composure.

"Well this baby here has two unique poisons on it," the Hobgoblin said in a voice that suggested he was trying to sell it. "The blade is dipped in instant death, the same used by the Queen on the apple she gave Snow White. Even a scratch will send you to your grave. You can't be saved from death by a kiss though because the actual knife will kill you. The poison will just speed up the process. Think of it as a gift from me to you."

"And the other?" Puck asked more menacingly.

"Makes the bearer kill," he said simply.

"How come she's not after you?" Puck asked.

"Because your hair was added to the poison," he explained in a slow voice, as if Puck were a small child. "It makes her only kill you. I got it off her shirt on our first encounter. Clearly, you two are closer than I thought. She's doing a pretty good job of fighting it though. I like my women strong-willed." He licked his lips again.

"Your woman?" Puck asked indignantly. "She is not your woman. You can't make her be your woman."

"But you see, I already have," he said tilting his head to the side and looking at Puck with a sad glance that quickly reverted into his malicious smile.

"Impossible," Puck said. "Sabrina would never want to be yours."

"That I knew," the Hobgoblin said, shrugging his shoulders and reaching in his pocket. "So I used this. "A small, glittering vial was withdrawn and placed into the light. An iridescent substance slid back and forth inside, swirling and shining. A single stick was inside, with a piece of gauze wrapped onto the end. As soon as Puck laid his eyes on it, he began to laugh, despite the circumstances.

"Lip gloss?" he asked, shoulders heaving. The Hobgoblin narrowed his eyes as Puck continued to laugh. "You used lip gloss! You are so embarrassing. Talk about disgracing our name."

The Hobgoblin's cheek turned a bright cherry color and he spluttered, "Its not lip gloss. It's a medicated lip ointment."

Raising his eyebrows, Puck said with a chuckle, "Believe me, I live with two girls and that, my sorry friend, is lip gloss."

"Well maybe you won't think it's as funny when I tell you what it does," the Hobgoblin snapped. Puck sobered as he saw Sabrina still battling the urge to gut him then and there.

"Go on," Puck said, coughing to cover up his last few guffaws.

"This _medicated lip ointment _contains a potion that causes the wearer to make a slave out of whomever he wishes," he explained. "All they need is a kiss." Puck froze and stopped his fidgeting. "The Queen made this one too. She's very self conscious about kiss breaking poisons nowadays so she made one that is reversed; one where a kiss is the bad part."

Unable to find the words, Puck stood there mute, still watching the struggling Sabrina. "I almost feel bad about using her," the Hobgoblin voiced. Puck tore his gaze from the blonde-haired Grimm to see that the Hobgoblin was also staring at Sabrina with a sort of hunger. "But she'll forgive me," he muttered more to himself than Puck. "She'll have to. A thousand years from now, she won't even remember Puck."

"Sabrina's mortal," Puck interjected suddenly as the Hobgoblin nodded, once again registering the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Not for long," he added. "Thankfully, you reminded me that I forgot to give her this." He withdrew another bottle.

"What are you?" Puck asked, eyeing his pockets. "A walking sales person for the Queen? How many poisons do you have on you?"

"As many as I need to kill you," the Hobgoblin hissed waving the bottle in Pucks face. It was clear as water and looked harmless.

"Do I need to even ask what that does?" Puck asked, still stalling for time.

"This is possible the most complicated potion ever made," he declared, waving it triumphantly. "This potion makes the drinker immortal."

Puck lost his careless façade for a moment and stared at the little bottle. Immortality in a bottle. "You plan to make her immortal?" he asked softly. The Hobgoblin nodded gleefully. "Now that," Puck said, "I can't let you do."

"What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

Puck lunged for the bottle causing the Hobgoblin to leap back, closer to Sabrina. The fairy king fell to the floor, also closer to Sabrina. And closer to death. "Don't make her drink that," Puck pleaded, edging closer. Sabrina's dagger was getting more controlling as Puck got closer. "Its Sabrina's choice," he said vehemently. Sabrina didn't deserve a forever with the Hobgoblin just because Puck made the mistake of being so horrible in his younger years and creating this monster.

"Don't blame yourself," the Hobgoblin consoled. "Sabrina here was willingly a pawn to bring you closer to me. She made the choice."

"You duped her into thinking she had a choice!" Puck almost yelled out in frustration.

"Why do you care!" he retorted, raising his voice too.

"Because I-," Puck began and then stopped. He didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"That's why I'm winning this little battle," the Hobgoblin said smoothly.

"If I do one thing before I die," Puck testified, "I swear I will kill you."

"Have fun trying," the Hobgoblin said. "Even _try_ to kill me, and I will kill her." He pointed to Sabrina, who seemed to be weirdly contemplative, though her hand was still going berserk. Puck glared at him. There wasn't much more he could do. He was going to die. How could he fight a creature that had him cornered in every way?

**Sabrina's POV**

The dagger seemed to never tire even after Sabrina tried to sit on it. All it did was point to Puck time and time again.

"Please," she whispered to it, her voice cracking. "I never wanted to choose you. I wanted to sacrifice myself. Please." The dagger didn't cease its endless urge to dig its blade into Puck. However, Sabrina felt a light bulb go off in her head. The dagger rested for a moment as the idea crossed her mind, as if it was considering it too. In the background, Sabrina could hear arguments coming from what she assumed were Puck and Rob.

Her idea could work. It might not save Puck, but at least she would stop being a bargaining chip. Puck could kill the Hobgoblin without having to worry about anyone else. Her only regret was her family. But if she entrusted their lives to anyone, it would be Puck. He'd save them. He had too. If not… well at least she wouldn't be stuck with the Hobgoblin forever.

The dagger, as if sensing her thoughts coming to a decision, began to persist even more to go to Puck but Sabrina's mind was made up. There was nothing triumphant about it. No last words or life flashing before her eyes. Just the plain, cold truth. If she had to die now, after all this struggling, she was at least happy it was for something she loved. Then before she could have any regrets, Sabrina whipped the dagger into the opposite direction and plunged it into her own stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay people!! Some MAJOR stuff here. Well not that major, but whatever.**

**Chapters One and Two have been taken out of the story. They didn't flow because I didn't know exactly where I was going with the story at the moment and now are random. Plus, I think they are too out of character and fluffy. If you have any serious objections concerning it, go ahead and contact me.**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews!! I know I am TERRIBLE at updating quickly and you probably all hate me for my cliffhangers lately so I hope that you're satisfied that this chapter was put up sooner than usual. Its all thanks to you guys!!**

**Lilyflower-314: Awww thanks! I hope you like this update!**

**Sabrina Grimm: Of course I don't want you to die! Maybe you won't have too after this update!**

**Bluestocking inc.: Is this quick enough? ******

**Blue-Eyed Lily: Thanks! That was I was trying to aim for ever since I got some OOC reviews about earlier chapters.**

**Horsegirl99: I've got to stop those cliffhangers! But they are SOOO addicting!**

**curlscat: Thank you very much! I hope this was quick enough**

**And many more reviewers who I love very much!! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Finally, CHAPTER FIFTEEN or I guess now its CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

Suddenly, a weird squeal of pain reached Pucks ears. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. The sound was full of fear and agony. Whipping around and exposing his back to Hobgoblin he quickly saw red; and a lot of it. Blood. "Sabrina?" he asked dumbfounded. No answer. Rushing over to her, he found the dagger had fallen to the ground, all powers gone out of it after making contact with flesh. "Oh my god."

"What happened?" the Hobgoblin gasped, as confused as Puck, frozen in time.

"She…killed herself," Puck said in a strangled voice, putting two and two together, "For me." Putting two fingers to her neck, he felt a slowly fading heartbeat. She wasn't dead yet.

"Awww man," the Hobgoblin whined, collapsing down into his chair-like throne. "This is great. Just great. Why do Grimms ruin everything?"

"Shut up!" Puck growled, looking around the room frantically. The Hobgoblin perked his head up, hearing his tone of voice and watching his head flit from side to side. "She's not dead yet. There's still hope."

The Hobgoblin laughed dryly. "There's no hope, Puck," he said, staring him dead in the face. "A knife wound would kill anyone; even you and me and we're immortal!"

Puck nodded, barely listening. He could barely feel Sabrina's dying heartbeat and her breath was becoming shallower. "Why should Sabrina have to die for my mistakes?" Puck thought. "I can live forever."

"I got it!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He dashed to the Hobgoblin where he was toying with the glass bottle in his fingers. "Give me that." The Hobgoblin was so surprised his hands automatically released the potion.

Racing back to Sabrina's side, Puck uncorked the bottle and poured the contents into her slightly open mouth. A slight glow encased her body and then seeped into her skin. One second passed then two, then three. Sabrina's heart was still getting slower and slower.

"Its not going to work," the Hobgoblin said flatly, without emotion from behind Puck. "It doesn't matter if you just made her immortal. She can still die, and she's going to." He seemed just as put out as Puck was. "I can't believe this just happened. I was going to use her for your destruction. And yet, now this moment's your worst nightmare. I thought that would be your moment of death. That I would kill you at the moment where the worst thing possible was happening. But, Sabrina Grimm had to go stab the knife in herself and now we got here way sooner than we planned. This wasn't the plan!"

"Shut up, okay!" Puck yelled, still anxiously watching Sabrina's face for any change. He gently took her hand in his. "Come on, Sabrina," he said, looking at her pale, white face. "You can't die. You can't! I won't let you!"

Sabrina remained motionless, blood still flowing freely from her stomach. Puck quickly grabbed a disgusting blanket he had never liked from the chair and laid it over the wound. Blood continued to flow. "Wake up!" Puck yelled, frustrated. "Wake up, Sabrina! I order you to wake up!" No response. Puck threw the glass bottle against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. He saw the Hobgoblin flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"Please," Puck whispered, looking back at the slowly dying Grimm. "Please, stay with me. "Don't leave. Don't leave." A strange wetness was gathering in his eyes. Blinking, his vision became furry and then cleared again.

"Ewww," the Hobgoblin said, face scrunched up. "Are you crying?" Puck glared at him.

"No I am not!" Puck said through gritted teeth. "Now please shut up."

"I'm not your slave," the Hobgoblin said, pretending to be offended. Puck paused, ready to retort when he noticed how the light glinted unnaturally off of the Hobgoblins lips.

"That's it," he murmured. Racing towards the throne, he began to search through the Hobgoblins pockets.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, beating Puck with his fists, like he was throwing a tantrum. The Hobgoblins cronies moved a step closer, Grimms in hand.

"Give me your lip gloss!" Puck demanded. "Hurry!"

"Why?" the Hobgoblin asked, genuinely confused.

"Do you want your future wife to live?" Puck asked, tapping his foot. The Hobgoblin looked at him uncertainly and then withdrew the lip gloss from his pocket. Without waiting for it to be handed to him, Puck snatched it and went back to Sabrina despite the Hobgoblins protests. Feeling her heartbeat once more and barely detecting it, Puck smashed the bottle open and dumped the contents all over his lips.

Then swooping down quickly, he smashed his lips to Sabrina's. It wasn't passionate, ardent, romantic, or full of love. It wasn't like some Disney movie where the prince took his time saving the princess. Puck wasn't a prince, he was a king and kings didn't want to wait. It was a kiss full of urgency, desperation, and hope.

Extracting his lips from hers, Puck blurted the first thing and only thing on his mind. "I order you not to die!"

**Sabrina's POV**

Blearily, she opened her eyes. The room swam in front of her containing snatches of blonde hair, red, and blinding light. She tried to formulate a word, but her mouth gaped uselessly like a fish out of water. Then the pain hit. Rolling to her side, Sabrina cried out and clutched her stomach and threw up. A loud sigh of relief came from above her.

"You're alive," came Pucks voice. Not bothering to respond, Sabrina stayed motionless, still feeling blood gushing from her stomach. He didn't seem to mind the fact she had just puked all over the floor. "Oh sorry," came his voice again. "Umm..... I order no blood to come outside your body."

Almost instantaneously, the blood ceased to flow through the wound and only the pain and a gaping slit remained behind. Sabrina began to sit up and gasped, falling down to the ground again. Puck immediately extended his hands and caught her. Helping prop her up, he smiled nervously although relief was obviously etched into his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face for any sign of death.

"Well I'm not dead," she said weakly, clinging to his arm for support and struggling to form every word.

Puck nodded. "Definitely not," he said. Then suddenly Sabrina noticed something move from behind Puck. Instinctively, she used the rest of the strength she had in her body and pushed Puck to the side. A sword swiped from behind Puck and swished through the air where Pucks head had just been.

Puck rolled to the side and dodged. Looking up, Sabrina saw the Hobgoblin looming above with a leering grin, rusty sword in hand. Sabrina knew she couldn't defend herself. Even if she wasn't injured and in extreme pain, the Hobgoblin could fight dirty, just as she knew Puck could. Puck watched warily, crouched down, as the Hobgoblins gaze lingered on Sabrina just for a moment.

Faster than she thought possible, Sabrina concocted a plan. She could feel the cold metal of the once poisoned dagger gently brushing her right hand. If she could get the weapon to Puck, he could kill the Hobgoblin and end this whole mess. But that was just the problem-getting the knife to Puck. And without the Hobgoblin seeing.

Sabrina turned her head slightly and caught Pucks eye who stared back at her. She gently turned her head to the right and moved her leg so the light caught the daggers metal surface. It glinted and flashed for a minor second. Puck nodded. The Hobgoblin looked to Puck.

"Now," he said, with a maniacal smile. "We end this." He dodged toward Puck, obviously not right in the head. I guess he's finally gone insane, thought Sabrina. Puck sprang from his spot on the floor to where he was directly across from Sabrina. Standing, Puck held his hands up.

"Look," Puck began to say as the Hobgoblin advanced. "I just don't want Sabrina hurt." He slowly backed up towards Sabrina lowering his hands the entire time. The Hobgoblin swiped again and Puck ducked, giving Sabrina time to grab the dagger without making a scene and thrust it into his open hand.

"I just want to talk," Puck insisted.

"I don't," the Hobgoblin declared and thrust the sword straight forward. Puck at that moment ducked again and when he stood, plunged the dagger into the Hobgoblins heart. The Hobgoblin gasped and dropped the sword, which clattered to the ground. He reached forward with his remaining strength and clenched Pucks arm in a vicious grip. Sabrina expected Puck to do something, but he seemed unable to move. He just stared wide eyed ahead.

Jerkily, the Hobgoblin drew out of his pocket a small, hidden pocket knife as a rosette of blood began to form and Sabrina knew she had to act. Quickly, she stood, using the arm of the throne chair for support and wrapped her hand around Pucks, which was still holding the dagger. Looking the Hobgoblin in the eye, Sabrina twisted the knife.

The Hobgoblin made a choking sound and dropped to the floor. At the same moment, Puck let out an anguished cry and collapsed back onto Sabrina, who almost blacked out from the sudden wave of nausea that hit her violently from standing up. Puck fell to the floor and twitched. The image was fading in and out of her mind. Turning to the side, she threw up again and then collapsed down next to him. Sabrina's head hit his chest and she gratefully gave into the darkness threatening to engulf her.

**So not exactly a cliffhanger but not really a conclusion either!! I'll try and quickly update again. ******** Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm

**Sorry to those who want to double review and are unable to because I deleted chapters one and two and they reviewed on the old chapters thirteen and fourteen. Or is it fourteen and fifteen. I don't know. I hope you enjoy. This chapter will bring us into our conclusion of the story but I didn't want it to end quite yet so I threw this little bit in. Hope you like it! Thanks especially to curlscat and Blue-Eyed-Lily who PM'd me to review! It means a lot. Thanks and enjoy!**

Granny Relda opened her eyes blearily and touched her bruised side gently. She had been dropped with a thud only to see the rear ends of the evil Everafters as they ran away. Looking across the room, she saw that Jake also was looking confused and disoriented.

"Quick, Jake," she ordered, immediately assuming control of the situation. "Go after them. Make sure they don't trap us in any way."

More used to the effects of magic, Jake recovered quickly and sprinted after the kidnappers. Slowly, Relda lifted herself from the floor and surveyed the scene before her. She gasped and tears sprung to her eyes as she gazed upon the mutilated body of Puck.

"Oh dear," she murmured, kneeling down next to it. "Oh my. Poor Puck." She stifled a whimper with the palm of her hand. This was not the time to get teary-eyed.

"It's not him!" yelled a voice. Relda raised her head only to be tackled by a small body.

"Daphne!" she exclaimed as the little hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck in after Puck," she admitted, unabashed. "I stood on the stairs while the rest of them were too occupied with Puck and Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" Relda gasped. "She's here too?" How did her entire family end up in this dreadful place?

"Look," Daphne said, pointing to two more motionless figures a little ways away from the Hobgoblins body, which Granny Relda quickly dropped.

"Oh goodness," she whispered as she took in her granddaughter and her other young charge. "What happened here?"

"Well," Daphne said. "In short, Sabrina tried to save you by sacrificing herself to the Hobgoblin so then Puck found out and tried to go save her and I came in after him to save Sabrina too but when I got there Puck was the one the needed saving because the Hobgoblin enchanted Sabrina to kill Puck so Sabrina wanted to save Puck and not kill him and so she stabbed herself with the dagger to break the enchantment and then she needed saving so the Puck and the Hobgoblin saved her and then both of them needed saving because the Hobgoblin was trying to kill them again so Puck stabbed him and Sabrina helped and then they both collapsed."

Granny Relda looked at her youngest granddaughter with amazement as she took in another deep breath. "I'll tell the whole thing later. The most important thing is we get moving. Now. They'll try and seal is in. The Everafters we never knew existed I mean. Plus, I think Puck was able to save Sabrina from death but she's still really hurt and sick and I don't even know if he's going to live."

"Well he's going to live if I have anything to say about it," declared Relda, eyes burning fiercely. "Come on Daphne, Sabrina's light. Try and pick her up. I will carry Puck. We'll drag Henry and Veronica behind us. Hurry!"

*****

"Quickly!" Jake exclaimed as Relda and Daphne dragged Puck and Sabrina's cumbersome forms over the forest floor and then paused to grab Henry and Veronica. "I can't keep this portal open much longer. His face was strained and sweat was pouring from his forehead."

"We're hurrying Jake," Relda grunted. "I think they may both be dead by now."

Jake's unnaturally red face turned white and pushed harder against the invisible doors closing. Daphne carried pale Sabrina through and then Granny Relda carried the unconscious Puck through the portal. Letting go, Jake collapsed to the ground, only to stare at a pair of the ugliest shoes he'd ever seen.

"Well, well, well," the Sheriff of Nottingham grinned, revealing his teeth. "I see the tip off was correct. You Grimms are up to something again."

"Please, Sheriff," Granny Relda pleaded. "This is not our fault and the children are hurt. If we don't act quickly, they may be lost. They may already be lost," she added soberly.

"Like I care," he snorted. "Clearly, these two are the cause of the trouble." He pointed to Sabrina and Puck.

"Don't you dare-," Jake started to threaten.

"Calm down Jake," Relda cautioned though her heart was beating fast every second her granddaughter and her best friend didn't move.

"Please, Sheriff," she tried again, gently setting Puck on the forest floor and moving in front of her family. "Take me instead."

"That offer is not quite satisfying," the Sheriff said.

"You have no proof," Relda exclaimed.

At that moment, Puck murmured, "This is my entire fault," and feverishly tossed and turned. Granny Relda didn't know whether to cringe in dismay or shout in relief.

"Well I guess that settles it," the Sheriff said slowly, smiling evilly as he scooped Puck up and carried him off to the jail as the Grimms stood there helpless. Jake picked Sabrina up resignedly who also began to toss and turn as Puck got farther away, as if there was a magical bond connecting them.

"What's going on, Daphne?" Jake asked sternly through gritted teeth as he watched the sheriff walk away with Puck.

"Oh goodness," she said, watching Puck disappear into the distance. "This is about to get even worse. What will we tell Sabrina?"

*****

After a day of rest and the call of the doctor and some major stitches, Sabrina awoke, feverish and sick to her stomach, demanding to know what happened to Puck. The Grimms didn't know what to tell her. They had tried to go down to the jail to bail out Puck but they wouldn't let them through the doorway. Sabrina couldn't have seen him anyways. She was too sick.

Daphne put together the harrowing story for all the Grimms so many times Sabrina thought that if she was called a hero and an idiot in the same sentence one more time she might as well go shatter Mirror in frustration. Daphne had told the others about the lip gloss problem and even had to explain to Sabrina what exactly was going on. When Sabrina found out, she blushed and didn't say a word though she was secretly glad her irresistible longing to be closer to Puck wasn't just her fault.

Every moment Sabrina was forced to lie on the couch and stare at the ceiling except for the occasional barf, she grew the need to see him until it was so great, Granny Relda decided they were going to the jail whether they were let in or not. With Jake carrying Sabrina, they prepared themselves for the worst.

When they arrived at the jail, they found the doctor talking to the sheriff somberly. At the sight of the Grimms, he sighed and squeezed Granny Relda's hand in comfort in greeting.

. "What does that mean?" Daphne asked frantically. The Sheriff stepped in front of them as they turned towards the doorway.

"You can come in if you want," he said invitingly. "The fairy will die by a few hours time according to the doctor. He won't even know you're here. You suffer more by coming in than keeping you out."

"Thank you," Granny Relda sighed gratefully. "May we tend to him?"

"As long as you don't pass through the bars," he said shuffling to his office, already shifting towards more important work now that it was certain Puck would die no matter what they did.

"This is not a good sign," Relda muttered to herself as they rushed into the actual jail part, the doctor following. They entered to see the jail deserted and silent except for a labored breathing coming from the back of the cells. Puck was shackled and unconscious in his separate room.

"Oh lord," Jake said quietly as they beheld the sight. Puck while before was barely alive, he was now clearly alive though in pain. He twitched back and forth with uncontrolled spasms and he was mumbling incoherently to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Granny Relda.

"Well, he technically just felt the sensations and pain of getting brutally stabbed with a dagger. But more than that, it's a mental condition. It seems he can't remember himself without the Hobgoblin," the doctor said sadly. "He's forgotten he exists and doesn't even believe in himself. When you're an Everafter, believing is all you got. Puck won't be able to exist without knowing and believing in himself."

"Is there any chance he will survive?" Sabrina asked quietly from Jake's arms, speaking for the first time since they left the house. At Sabrina's voice, Puck's feverish tossing and turning calmed and then resumed.

"There is no hope," the doctor admitted. "Unless Puck can somehow reach within himself and find something that defines him more than anything."

"So he's pretty much going to die and there's nothing we can do about it?" Sabrina asked quietly.

"Sabrina?" Puck murmured slowly. The Grimms perked up and listened intently but he didn't say anymore.

"Let me down," she said to Jake, who gently placed her down on the ground.

"I think we should maybe let them have some time alone," Granny Relda suggested, herding her family out of the room. Sabrina began randomly talking about nothing in particular for a few moments, watching Puck the whole time. He stopped moving again and just listened.

"Grimm," he muttered again, slightly calming.

"Puck?" she whispered quietly, placing her hand on his forehead, reaching through the bars. His temperature was still sky-high. Puck mumbled and groaned and tossed, sweat rolling down his face. No response. Sabrina slowly slid her hand down so it lay flat on his cheek.

A small breath of dismay escaped her lips. A slight creak of the door and Sabrina jumped away only to see Granny Relda tentatively coming through the door. "Sabrina, dear," she said. "Is he any better?"

She shook her head slowly. "I think if maybe he went home with us, I could help him," Sabrina said, the glimmerings of a slightly embarrassing but not entirely unwanted idea coming to her mind.

"You know that's not a possibility, liebling," Granny Relda replied gently. "Except…. Oh its nothing."

"I will do anything," Sabrina said desperately, looking at the boy who saved her life.

"Well if you happen to remember where the clearing the Hobgoblin entered through might be," Granny Relda. "The Grimms will be back in business. We have a plan."

*****

A Few Hours Later

The Sheriff of Nottingham cheerfully made his way back through the jail to check on his one charge. The Grimms had left many hours ago, all looking depressed, just like he wanted. As he entered the room, dead silence met his unnaturally sharp ears. Reaching Puck's cell, he saw a bloody body on the floor. A note was taped to the bars:

Dear Sheriff- We decided that Puck should be put out of his suffering. Thank you for letting us say goodbye.

The Grimms

Sheriff looked in the jail cell and saw what clearly was the dead body of the fairy boy. Unlocking the doors, he examined the body closer. Clearly the Grimms must have stabbed him. They didn't have to make it quite so messy. Picking up the body, the Sheriff couldn't help think that maybe the Grimms were tougher people than he thought. Maybe putting them on the police force wouldn't be a bad idea. Now he was off to find his keys. They were misplaced a little bit ago and he couldn't find them. How odd. These past few days were strange days. Distressed Grimms in the middle of the woods, an unexpected arrest, misplaced keys, and the Grimms killing one of their own. All in all, not a bad day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**We're getting closer to finishing a story for the first time!! I am very excited. Now that I finally have a laptop, I hope things speed up a little. A special thanks to Lara D and ****The 3rd Valkyrie**

Jake barreled through the door into the living room where Daphne and Sabrina both waited anxiously. Sweating slightly, Jake took deep breaths as if he were carrying something heavy. However, the body in Jake's arms was as light as a feather. It was the fact that he had run almost the whole way back to the Grimms that had him out of breath.

"Did he fall for it?" Sabrina asked trying to conceal the slight tremor in her voice. Sabrina swore if Puck died, she'd never forgive herself. She wasn't even thinking when she helped him kill the Hobgoblin. She wasn't even thinking that perhaps she'd kill him too. What about the future she'd seen? Suddenly, that idea didn't seem as unappealing as it had before. If only she hadn't twisted the knife. If only she'd known then….

"Granny told us you were able to get the body back out from that creepy alter-world," Daphne added on. "She's in the kitchen now."

"He fell for it," Jake said, between huffs of breath. "Not exactly the brightest character in the book, if you know what I mean."

"Jacob?" came an inquiring voice from the kitchen. Granny Relda walked into the room and on seeing Puck's writhing body in his arms she looked relieved. The feeling was quickly replaced with fear.

"Let's get him into Sabrina's bed," Granny said, ushering Jake up the stairs. "His trampoline is no way to help someone feel better." Sabrina didn't mind. Usually she'd object to having that idiot in her bedroom at all, if she could help it. However, as annoying as Puck was, Sabrina had never wanted this to happen. She'd never really seen the death of someone she cared for before. Her parents were just asleep, not dead. They had never been close to any family before they moved here. Sabrina didn't want her first experience to be with Puck though he did seem to enjoy claiming all the firsts in her life. First kiss, first stinkbomb, first boy her age that she was actually friends with, and the list went on and on.

As Daphne scampered up the stairs in front of Sabrina, Sabrina got an idea of what she was going to do. Racing into the bedroom in time to see Puck's body gently laid on the bed, she exclaimed, "I think I know how to cure him!"

Six pairs of eyes looked at her with expectation and hope radiating from them. Suddenly Sabrina felt like second guessing her (what had been moments before) brilliant breakthrough. "Well…" she started.

"Just say it!" Daphne said bouncing up and down and tugging on her shirt.

"Well I think the reason why the Hobgoblin's death so profoundly affects Puck is because Puck considers the Hobgoblin to also be himself or at least a part of himself," Sabrina began to blurt out. "So if we can maybe remind Puck of what it means to be him and not the Hobgoblin, he'll…get better," she finished lamely.

"That might just work," Jake announced, looking at his mother. Granny Relda had been observing Puck at this time and saw how much his body stopped tossing when Sabrina's voice echoed through the room. A glimmer of an idea began to formulate further in her mind.

"Sabrina's correct," Granny Relda agreed. "Puck needs something or someone that ties him to this world; someone that he considers to help define himself." The room filled with silence as the Grimms all looked at Sabrina.

"What am I supposed to do?" she spluttered, knowing what they were thinking. "Who ever said I'm the right person for this job?"

"I don't think anyone had to say it," Jake said, ushering Daphne out of the room.

"Just remind him of memories you two have," Granny Relda suggested, backing out of the room. "Speak to him and let him hear your voice. Tell him about things you know he won't forget."

Sabrina opened her mouth to object but found she couldn't as she saw Puck in pain on the bed. "Fine," she consented, sitting down on the bed next to him but Granny Relda had already gone.

*****

Sabrina felt a little nervous about talking to Puck even though he couldn't even hear her and she'd conversed with him daily since she was twelve. "Hi Puck," she said quietly and saw how Puck stopped squirming as feverishly as before. "I'm Sabrina Grimm and we've been through a lot by most people's standards I guess." She paused to take a deep breath.

"So….," she started again. "Memories, memories. What memories are there? Well I mean we have a lot of memories, I mean, ugh. This is a lot more difficult than you'd think. Okay so, ummmm…. There was the first time we met. That was weird." Puck lay still upon the bed. Sighing, Sabrina lay down next to him and said, "This is going nowhere so let's just start from the beginning."

Blowing a strand of hair back from her face, Sabrina turned to face the unconscious Puck. "Once Upon a Time, there was a girl named Sabrina Grimm. Her parents had fallen under a sleeping spell two years earlier and now they had come to live with their Granny Relda in this weird little town called Ferryport Landing. There she met a Fairy King." Sabrina knew her ancestors were clearly really good at this story-telling stuff. She wasn't sure if the lucky gene was given to her or not but she was about to find out.

Slowly but surely, Sabrina's story began to build. The words that were choppy at first began to flow through the room, filling up the corners and under the bed with Prince Charmings, Cinderellas, and nasty old witches. Sabrina surprised herself with how much she remembered, and truthfully, how much Puck had been in this tale.

"So you see, Sabrina was frightened by this future in front of her; not only because of the looming doom of Ferryport Landing but of the lingering realization that the fairy boy may be more to her than she ever thought…" Here, Sabrina trailed off for just a second. "More than she ever thought," she resumed softly. Clearing her throat she snapped back into action. "Um… so as I was saying…"

Slowly but surely, Pucks body relaxed into the bed and his face calmed, turning towards Sabrina's as a sunflower would to the sun. As the story edged into the recent events, Sabrina began to find she was trying to explain herself to Puck more than she was telling a story. "I just felt that maybe if I went there are begged to him myself he would understand. I'm not….like you. I just couldn't watch someone else take the sacrifice for me." Puck remained motionless. Sabrina was feeling more and more like she was talking to herself. "I didn't mean to get you hurt too. But can't you just try to stay here with my in Ferryport Landing? Puck, I've told you everything I can remember of you, whether you were Hobgoblin or not. The Hobgoblin is so completely different from you that I can't even begin to explain."

"Sure you both like to terrorize others for fun," Sabrina admitted. "But while the Hobgoblin does it cruelly, you simply find it amusing. Your games are never harmful. Mostly… And then I see who you really are. The boy who would come after me as I walked into a stupid trap. A boy who actually cares about people even if he doesn't want to admit it. And I'm so sorry that I killed the Hobgoblin. I wasn't thinking. If I had known…If I had known…" Sabrina's voice became desperate and she laid her head down softly on the bed.

"Out of everything that ties you to Ferryport Landing," Sabrina tried once more softly. "Remember me."

_Puck_

Puck was in pain. The worst pain he'd ever experienced in his life. The worst part was not being able to control it. It spread throughout his body like a fire, appearing before he even knew it was coming. Every once and a while, a voice would fade in and out of his consciousness, but he'd quickly fall back into the raging battle within. Darkness closed in from around him and Puck felt peaceful for a moment, as if he were falling. Then a voice cut through his peaceful reverie. "Hi Puck, I'm Sabrina Grimm and we've been through a lot by most people's standards I guess."

A sharp image of blonde hair cut through Puck's foggy brain and startled him. The darkness edged back a little. The voice came again. A face began to blurrily assemble in his mind. The voice was familiar….even calming. His body cooled for a moment. The words provided him with stability and perhaps even a sense of safety.

The voice continued to talk and Puck's body continued to listen. Images flickered before his eyes and vanished almost as quickly as they had come. The pictures were meaningless: a lock of gold hair, a trampoline, an old lady, and then some blue fairies.

The blue fairies jarred Puck's comfortably dying mind. Those he remembered. He knew them. Just as the Hobgoblin did. The voice continued. At its beginning, the words were choppy and uncertain but now they seemed to flow like a lullaby and Puck found himself drowsily watching the more lengthy images that came to his mind. There was a man, (My father, he thought), there was big buildings all around him, he thought of pain, of desperation, then a split so terrifying he flinched in his stupor. Then he had the feeling of being bare, of being stripped of his identity. The Hobgoblin. He was gone. In this place of buildings, Puck had lost himself. The darkness edged back in.

Then not only did the voice cut through again but an image so blinding he may just have flinched again. While the other images were out of focus, this girl was sharp. Her face held a defiant glare. Blonde hair fell in the way of her blue eyes. There was something about her. It was more than looks. She was attractive, of course, but she was no extreme beauty. However, there was something about her to Puck's eye that made the darkness fade. Then she vanished.

Before he knew it, she had reappeared and a whole new set of adventures came to play across his mind. As he watched, they got clearer and clearer. He watched a boy look just like him enter the story with her. Fascinating, he thought. Puck felt the darkness become less pronounced with every word. As the story swelled to things he could see more clearly, he sensed the voice in pain and he fidgeted. Something in him wanted to help somehow. A sudden image flew in front of his mind. It was him and the girl. He saw them by the tree. He felt uncomfortable. The girl didn't look happy and he looked…hungry.

Out of nowhere, another boy flew in. He looked exactly like Hobgoblin. The girl looked confused. Puck saw himself snarl and grab the girl harshly. That was wrong. He felt it in his chest. That was wrong. Then the other boy left. Puck didn't feel any more relieved but in fact more anxious as he saw the girl's hurt face.

Then a swarm of pixies appeared and the boy appeared and saved the girl from the Hobgoblin. From me. Puck felt ashamed. Then suddenly he saw the girl in the boy's arms. She was safe. He saw her look at the boy who was holding her. He had saved her. I want that to be me. I want that to be me. Then one word the voice said began to resonate in his mind. "Puck."

That's me, his mind registered with amusement. It didn't mean anything. No shock of truth hit him. The voice said it again and the image of the boy and girl changed. It was the boy shakily applying lip gloss and slamming his lips into the girls. "Puck." It then showed a stinkbomb being dropped on the girl. A new word entered his mind. "Sabrina." That was her name. "Sabrina." Sabrina must mean Puck too. A swirl of images began again but this time faster and faster. He was remembering.

It was painful. Though he couldn't move, his mind writhed in pain. He felt a pressure on his hand and a tear on his face. Things he didn't want to remember waltzed through his subconscious. Sabrina falling, Sabrina crying, Sabrina yelling. Then the chaos subsided and only one phrase remained. "Remember me."

As darkness fought his mind again, Puck suddenly pushed back. The voice. He had to let the voice know. Know what? He had no idea. But he knew he needed to reach it. To comfort it. To help it. Puck's fought for breath as he became unable to make deeper and deeper breaths. The image of the girl spiraled in front of him once more. With one last burst of renewed energy, he made one last effort. "Sabrina," he breathed. Once more. "Sabrina."

The voice said something back. "Puck?" It was full of hope.

"Sabrina," he repeated. There was something comforting about that one name. "Sabrina."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm**

"Oh my god," Sabrina exclaimed. "Puck, you're alive!" Sabrina took one look at him and began to laugh harder than she ever had before. It was as if all the anxiety and guilt she had pushed inside suddenly flooded out from her. She laughed so hard that the tears streamed down hr face.

He just looked at her funny. His bright blue eyes looked directly into hers but didn't register any emotion. His eyes were open but he wasn't truly seeing. But he was alive; and that was all that mattered.

"Puck," she repeated again with a smile, her momentary display of relief fading. The name felt comforting on her lips. Slowly she brushed his hair away from his forehead. The blond strands stuck to the sweat on his skin as her hand gently moved them back. Puck moved feverishly at her touch, as if her touch burned his skin.

"Sabrina," he breathed again. Sabrina sighed with relief. Puck was still alive, but he wasn't yet safe. Suddenly, Puck flung his hand to his heart right to where a knife had stabbed the Hobgoblin. Sabrina watched with remorse as he winced. Quietly, Sabrina intertwined his fingers with his, slowly replacing the hand on his heart with hers.

"I'm really sorry," Sabrina whispered to him, sitting down on the floor and leaning on the side of the bed.

He groaned and managed, "S'okay."

The door cracked open and Granny Relda peeked her head into the room. "How is he doing?"

"Well he's not dying immediately," Sabrina confirmed quietly.

"We gathered that much from outside the door," Granny Relda admitted, allowing the edges of her mouth to turn up a bit at Sabrina's horrified expression. "Its alright, Leibling," Granny assured her, "It was hard to hear what you were saying."

"I'm personally amazed at all the stuff you don't tell us Sabrina," Uncle Jake said, leaning on the frame of the doorway. "No wonder this fairy came back to life. You two have quite a story together."

"Ugh…" Sabrina groaned, putting her head on the bed.

"You need rest," Granny Relda said kindly. "I can watch over Puck for awhile."

"No," Sabrina said, sitting straight up again.

"No?" Granny Relda asked. "Sabrina, you haven't slept in who knows how long!"

"I don't really care," the blond hair teenager mumbled, laying her head back on the bed. "I can just sleep right here."

"Just let her, mom," Jake said with a grin. "If you think you're really going to ruin the strange, temporary truce these two have both made, you're crazy."

"Maybe you're right," Granny Relda said after a few minutes. "She'll probably sleep more soundly next to him anyways."

"That's more like it," Jake said, closing the door on the two teenagers.

Sabrina leaned her head against Puck's chest and closed her eyes. The light outside was dark and she could feel sleep forcing her eyelids together. The repeating thud of Pucks heartbeat slowly soothed her to sleep. And to think, if it wasn't for him, she could've been sleeping next to the Hobgoblin tonight.

_Hours Later…_

"Sabrina," Puck gasped. The blonde sat straight up and rubbed her eyes furiously. For the first time, she realized that she hadn't changed out of the Hobgoblins ball gown she had put on hours earlier. Blood was splattered all around it, most noticeably around the gaping hole by her stomach. She could see her bandaged wound through the slit. Obviously they had thought her too fragile to change clothes. The arrival of Puck and the task of saving him had given Sabrina a sudden burst of energy but now she felt the pain and the headache that she had earlier return with more force.

"What?" she asked, seeing Puck look at her with unfocused blue eyes.

"Water," he rasped. "Get me water."

Sabrina's body jerked to its feet immediately and began to move swiftly for the faucet in the bathroom. Considering Sabrina's extreme fatigue, she seemed surprised at the rate at which she moved. Pouring the water into a plastic cup, Sabrina treaded back to her own bedroom, feeling the soreness of her muscles from sleeping at a weird angle.

"Here," she said, handing the cup to Puck. He raised a shaky hand to grasp the cup and Sabrina deposited it in his hand. Water looks good right now, Sabrina thought as she watched him gulp down the liquid. Sabrina couldn't remember the last time she had had anything to drink. She rose to grab herself a cup.

"Don't leave yet," Puck said and Sabrina automatically halted.

"I want water too, Puck," Sabrina explained, trying to figure out why her feet wouldn't walk.

"Oh," he said. "You can go. But don't dawdle."

Sabrina catapulted forward at his words. 'Strange' she thought. She walked to the bathroom and filled another cup with cold water. Seeing her hair in a tangled mess, she grabbed her brush to try and get it under control. But already, she was walking back to the room, no matter how much she wanted to turn around.

Coming back into the room, she found that she could once again control her feet. Walking to the end of the bed, she sat down with a sigh of satisfaction. "Did we survive?" Puck asked, apprehension evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "Obviously."

"I mean your family?" he asked uncomfortably.

"My family?" Sabrina queried, watching the blond fairy king from her comfortable position at the end of the bed.

"Our family," he corrected. "What happened to them?"

"They're safe," Sabrina assured them.

"How'd we get out?" he asked incredulously.

Sabrina shrugged. "I passed out not long after you did. I would ask Daphne though. She snuck after you and watched the whole thing unfold I guess."

"I barely remember anything after I…after I," Puck began to say. Color rose to his face along with a maniacal grin. "After I kissed you."

"After you saved my life, you mean," Sabrina said, blushing herself now.

"Or after I kissed you," Puck said. "Because I had to order you to not die. That lip gloss…. controlled you."

"Oh," Sabrina said watching the realization dawn on Puck's face.

"You don't think it still works, do you," Puck asked. "Lets try it."

"Lets not," Sabrina said, getting up and inching towards the door.

"Don't move," Puck said. Sabrina froze. Not a muscle quivered. Her body was as if she had been frozen in a block of ice. "Oh my god, it works," Puck exclaimed. "Come here, Sabrina."

Her body relaxed and immediately walked to his side. Sabrina was furious. She couldn't believe she had forgotten their kiss while she was unconscious. She sat on the edge of the bed and kept her gaze focused on the wall above him.

"Look at me," he said. Her head immediately swiveled down to his. A smile lit across his face. For once, not a mischievous one or an evil one.

"What are you going to make me do?" Sabrina asked apprehensively. "Whatever it is, just please don't make it too embarrassing."

"Just let me think about it," Puck said grinning, but then his smile faltered.

"What?" Sabrina asked, unable to draw her eyes from his face.

"Stop staring," he said. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Sabrina's head swiveled away from him and she sighed. "Then don't order me to do things you don't like," she said.

"You know," Puck said seriously. "Before I have my fun, I just have to thank you."

"Me?" Sabrina asked. "Why me?"

"You saved my life," he said.

"I wouldn't have had too if I hadn't walked into his trap," Sabrina said, not knowing why she wasn't accepting his thanks.

"But you saved me in more ways than physically," he said, his words tumbling out. "You helped me realize that the Hobgoblin wasn't me. You helped me see that I wasn't like him; that I was my own person."

"Oh that," Sabrina said. "No problem."

"Yeah, so thanks," he said, uncomfortably. They sat there awkwardly for a few moments before Puck finally settled back in bed and said, "I'm hungry. How about a five course gourmet meal, Grimm?"

"That's impossible," Sabrina said. "Where do you think we're going to possibly find all that food?"

"I don't know Grimm," he said. "That's for you to find out. Now get me my order!" And without another protest, Sabrina was forced out of the door and down the stair. This, Puck thought, was going to be a dream come true.

**This was one of those awkward chapters in my opinion. It's a transition for the final chapter or two. This isn't the end yet but we're almost there. **


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are all so amazing! Wow!! Thanks to elligoat for nominating me for 'the bestest sisters grimm story of 2009'. That's incredible and thank you soooo much! Another thank you to sabrinapuck! The 3****rd**** Valkeyrie, Lara D, and Some who loves this story! You are so fantastic and I cannot thank you enough for the reviews!**

"Right there," Puck said with a contented sigh. "That's the spot." Sabrina was at the end of the bed, trying to stay as far away from Puck's smelly feet as possible with the command of 'Rub my feet' controlling her body. Outside the small room, the moonlight shone through the window. They had been at this all day. 'Sabrina, get me water.' 'Sabrina fluff my pillow' 'Sabrina, tell me I am the best villain in the world' 'Sabrina this Sabrina that'. Granny was only able to watch helplessly. Until Puck had ordered Sabrina to tell her to go to bed, that is.

"Lower, Grimm,' Puck commanded in a superior tone, giggling nastily when Sabrina rolled her eyes. Her hands automatically moved downwards, rubbing his unnaturally dirty feet.

"You're disgusting," she told him, revolted as the stench renewed.

"And you will be happy while you rub my feet," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back, missing the ecstatic smile that crossed her face. "You know, Grimm," Puck said casually. "You could go into foot rubbing as a career. You're quite good."

"I'll have had enough of foot rubbing after today," Sabrina said, sneering. "I will never follow a single order again a day after this."

"But, Grimm," Puck said innocently, his eyes opening wide and glinting with laughter as he observed her overly happy face. "This "bond" will be here for the rest of my life," he pointed out. "And as I can't die… I guess it will be here for the rest of yours. Welcome to eternity, Grimm." He shrugged and settled back into the pillows again.

"Oh and stop smiling!" Puck demanded. Sabrina's strange smile dropped into a serious face and she was grateful. Her cheeks were getting tired. "You may stop rubbing my feet," he said.

Sabrina, grateful for a moment, let her hands drop, knowing there would be another order to follow this one. "So pretty much I traded one Hell with the Hobgoblin to a different Hell with you."

"Thanks to you," he pointed out with a mischievous grin, "I know that my side of the spectrum is Heaven."

"Well maybe the Hobgoblin would have I least respected me!" Sabrina taunted.

"Are you kidding?" Puck exclaimed, trying to move in bed, a trace of actual anger appearing on his fairy features. "He would've hurt you! He would've killed you! He-he would've-," Puck tried to push his covers off and slide out of bed when he gasped in pain and fell backwards.

Sabrina immediately rushed to his side and set him up. "Puck are you alright?" she asked, worried as she quickly felt his temperature. His eyes were closed and his breathing harsh and fast again. "Puck, look at me."

Puck blearily opened his eyes and groaned. "I don't think I should be moving quite yet," he whispered to Sabrina, his features still contorted in pain and she shifted him back to his original position in bed.

"No kidding," she whispered back with a relieved sigh. Suddenly Puck smiled mischievously again.

"You helped me," he taunted her.

"So?" Sabrina said, pulling his covers up again.

"I didn't order you to do that," he said smugly, his breathing still harsh.

"So?" she asked again. "I wasn't just going to leave you there."

"It just proves that Daphne was right," Puck said, looking at her with a grin. "You're in love with me!"

"How does that prove I'm in love with you!" Sabrina spluttered, confused. "That doesn't prove anything. And that isn't true! When did Daphne say that?"

"Calm down, Grimm," Puck said and Sabrina's muscles immediately unclenched and her whole body relaxed but her mind kept reeling. "First, I think it does. Because if you truthfully didn't love me, you would hate me for ordering you about and leave me to suffer."

"Did you ever think to consider that I'm a good person?" Sabrina asked, annoyed.

Puck snorted with laughter before continuing. "Second, Daphne told me a few weeks ago. She said you hadn't even realized it yourself."

"Daphne doesn't know what she's saying," Sabrina said, moving towards the door.

"Don't leave me," Puck said with a pained smile as he reached out an arm. Sabrina stopped, her hand frozen as she reached for the door handle.

"Please just let me sleep," she begged, trying to pull her feet along with her arms.

"Not while I can control everything about you," Puck taunted as Sabrina scowled.

Suddenly a thought dawned upon her. "No you cant," she said softly, whipping around and taking a step towards him.

"Yes I can," Puck said with an obvious tone, gesturing to her formerly stuck feet. "Duh!"

"You can only control my body!" Sabrina said, realizing this for the first time. "You can't tell me how to feel or what to think! My mind is still mine!" For the first time, hope dawned on her.

Puck looked put out as Sabrina's smile grew. "So?" he said moodily, kicking at his covers with his foot. He looked at her with a toddler's face before a tantrum. "I can still control you. Come here!"

Sabrina's body catapulted forward, her scraggly blond hair lurching around her. She was lost in thought as she got closer to the bed. "Sit down and look at me," Puck instructed. Sabrina did so, her mind still sifting through this new idea. His blue eyes were annoyed and his face still covered in dirt. She guessed her face didn't differ much from that.

"Care to try out my theory?" she asked him in the same mocking voice he had used moments before and he scowled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," he said, annoyed. "Yeah I would."

"Give it go," she said and gesturing with her hands, breaking out of her reverie, now that it was her turn to smile.

"Fall in love with me," Puck instructed. Sabrina counted to three tauntingly on her fingers.

"I guess that didn't work," she said with a smile.

"Maybe because you're already in love with me," he shot back, causing her smile to falter a bit. He regained a bit of smugness after that remark.

"Or maybe not," she said, not able to look away literally.

"Just admit it, Grimm," he said. "You _love_ me!"

"I don't," she insisted, offended.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You're so stubborn, Grimm," Puck said with a fake sigh. "I'm sorry it's had to come to this."

"Come to what?" she asked, still annoyed. He looked back up at her with a smirk that quickly grew "sorrowful".

"Grimm, I order you to tell me how you truly feel about me," Puck said solemnly.

"You're kidding!" Sabrina exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth, not sure herself what might come out. Already her lips were trying to form shapes.

"Actually no," Puck said, lost in thought. Sabrina's lips stopped. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Sabrina sighed. "But-," he continued, causing worry to rush back to Sabrina's face again. "Just to get back at you for all those nasty pranks you once did to me-."

Sabrina cut him off. "The pranks I did!" she exclaimed.

"Stop talking," he said, annoyed. "And move closer to me." Sabrina slid closer to him, her face only a foot from his. "I've decided on a horrible little prank to get back at you."

"What is it Puck?" Sabrina asked dangerously as more and more or a malicious smirk grew onto his face.

"Since I have already done the honors twice I think it's your turn," he said, moving closer to her. Sabrina instinctively tried to move back but found she couldn't.

"This is a way to test your theory," Puck said. "I'll just have you do this and then you can tell me how you felt. We can test if I did order you to fall in love with me since you insist you aren't already in love with me."

"What is it Puck?" she demanded. Puck slowly sat up, panting with the effort. His face was closer then it had been in a long time. "I'm not sure exactly how to do this," he said seriously. "Because we've never really had the ability to do this at our leisure. But hey, they say third times a charm."

Sabrina didn't even bother to ask anymore. A gnawing feeling was growing in her stomach. Softly, Puck placed his hand on the side of her face and cradled her face in his hand. Sabrina looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled.

"You don't know how many girls would die to be in your position right now," Puck said with an arrogant smirk as he tucked her hair behind her left ear. She just barely stiffened at his touch.

"I doubt it," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes, only causing him to smile more. But this smile was more genuine with more amusement showing in his eyes. Almost imperceptibly, he began moving closer and closer until his nose gently brushed hers. Sabrina just closed her eyes, heart beating wildly, knowing what he was going to do. Somehow, she couldn't make her hands rise to push him away.

They stayed like that for a few moments until a low chuckle came from in front of her. Sabrina opened her eyes to hear Puck say, "Its not that easy, Sabrina. I'm not doing to work this time though I know you're begging for it."

"What are you talking about?" she said, her breathing pronounced in the small space between them.

"Come on 'Brina," he said playfully, putting a hand around her back and pulling her closer still. Then he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered one command.

"_Kiss me."_


	18. Chapter 18

**You are all so amazing! Special thank you to The 3****rd**** Valkyrie, Dragonfly7312, iza, Blue-Eyed-Lily, iizninja, and Lara D and to everyone who reviewed. I cant believe this is the ending to the main story. I may add a little epilogue but otherwise…. THIS IS IT! We did it!**

"_Kiss me."_

His whispered command seemed to resonate throughout the room as if it had been shouted to the world. Sabrina's eyes widened for a split second and then, as if she were a mechanical robot, her body began to move slowly towards him, her hand moving to the back of his neck. Puck just closed his eyes, not watching any of what was going on. Sabrina almost thought he would be overjoyed to see Sabrina suffer the worst consequence possible that he could give her but he seemed frozen to the spot. As Sabrina looked at his torn shirt and his dirt covered face, she almost felt a twinge of excitement in her stomach as she moved closer to him every second. Part of her remembered how different Puck had been lately, the pain she felt inside when she saw him almost dead, the way they had almost kissed throughout this week so many times. The way she now felt when she was around him.

'No' she told herself sternly. 'I am not going to enjoy any second of this kiss.' But her heart pounded anyways, beating against her ribcage as if a bird was trapped inside her, trying to escape. Puck had always been disgusting and rude and overall, frustrating but he had saved her life. He had taken more than just one risk to save her, and she knew it. He had defied everything he had ever known for her. 'Why did he do it?' she wondered to herself. 'Why didn't he leave me for dead?' A forbidden thought flitted across her mind for a split second.

_You saw the future Sabrina_, the voice whispered inside her,_ Someday, you will grow to love him and he will grow to love you._ Sabrina shook her head though did find her heart jolted a little bit at the memory of future Puck and Sabrina. When Puck fell a few minutes ago, Sabrina couldn't help but think that he was going to die. She knew in her heart she didn't want that. She wanted him here…. with her, even…but did she have to kiss him?

_You have to kiss him?_ The voice asked. _Sabrina, you WANT to kiss him. And you know it. This entire week you've wanted to know what his lips feel like on yours. _

Is it possible? Sabrina thought of everything that had happened to her and Puck and shrugged. Maybe Puck wasn't so bad. If she was being forced to kiss him, she may as well enjoy it. At the same moment of her contemplation, Puck opened his eyes, watching her curiously. Then time was up. There was no more time for her to dawdle. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes and leaned in for better or for worse. Almost….almost….

"Stop," Puck whispered. Sabrina opened her eyes and saw that her lips were less than an inch from his lips. His warm breath rippled across her skin. "I can't make you do this," he muttered to himself, moving away from her.

The strange feeling in Sabrina's chest made her think it may be disappointment but she knew it was impossible. "What's wrong?" she asked, watching him, confused.

"After everything that's happened…" Puck tried to say but trailed off. He shook his head and gingerly stood up. He silently treaded to the window, going as slow as a snail. "I just couldn't make you do that. Its going a bit far don't you think?"

"Maybe," Sabrina said, looking at his silhouetted figure and wondering if she really knew him.

"I mean," Puck quickly corrected imperiously, "I didn't want your lips anywhere near me."

"Is that truth?" Sabrina asked, amused at his reaction.

"Yes!" he responded defiantly, turning his back to her, a smirk crossing his face. "I wouldn't feel a thing if you kissed me, Grimm. I wouldn't even kiss you back," he taunted.

Sabrina scowled. "Remember when we were in my parents bedroom and you said that you think you may have fallen in love with me?"

"Nope!" Puck said, still trying to make his way to the window.

"You're a liar," she taunted in a singsong voice.

"You're annoying," he responded in the same voice. "I could never love you."

"You know you want to kiss me," Sabrina taunted, pushing out her lips mockingly.

"I would never want to kiss you Grimm," Puck said, sticking out his tongue and turning his back on her. "You're disgusting."

"You're positive that the person who defines you more than anything else is disgusting?" Sabrina asked, watching his retreating back.

"Well I'm disgusting so its natural you would be as well," he explained slowly.

"Uh-huh," Sabrina said disbelievingly. Then suddenly, without taking time to figure it out the actual logic of what she was doing, she took three giant steps after him, and placed one hand on his neck. As he turned, still smirking, she kissed him. Just kissed him right impulsively on the spot.

Her lips met his surprised ones and just for a moment, as she wanted, he faltered, completely taken off guard, habitually opening his lips for the kiss. Sabrina scored, as she considered his lips parting for her as attempting to kiss her back. She had been right. Sabrina didn't know how this made her feel but she didn't stop to think about it. His lips were smooth and sweet as his hand gently rested on her back. Then Sabrina broke away, unable to keep an uncontrollable smirk off her face as Puck just looked at her with hazy, unfocused eyes. The room was silent as Sabrina 'hmphed' haughtily and looked away.

Then almost hungrily, Puck pulled her closer, putting one hand on the back of her neck, his lips meeting hers. It was her turn to be surprised as Puck, for the first time in her life actually kissed her with meaning and want and took his time doing it. Unpredictably, he kissed her with ferocity she didn't know was possible. She attempted to push back from him unsure of what they were doing, but he only yanked her closer, all the gentleness of earlier vanishing quickly in the urgent kiss that was quickly deepening. She seemed to fit against him perfectly as she found herself trying to angle her head against his and her arms going around his neck and trying to pull him closer to her. He gladly obliged, closing all distance between them whatsoever as he pressed his lips harder to her mouth. It no longer mattered that Sabrina had proved her point and that Puck had kissed her back. As long as he didn't stop, she didn't care.

His kiss was deep and focused, and Sabrina found herself completely giving up all struggle against him, to which she only felt his lips smile against hers. She was limp in his arms, her mind soaring with a giddy feeling she never knew she had wanted. It was as if she had always wished this would happen. 'Maybe I did,' Sabrina suddenly thought as she began to tentatively kiss him back. A small part of her brain managed to register that she was doing this of her own accord. 'This is Puck,' she thought, as the familiar smell of woods and grass wafted to her nose off his body. 'He is supposed to be my enemy. This shouldn't be happening.' And yet it felt right. It felt as if this was the only place she deserved to be.

He broke away for a second to catch his breath and Sabrina was startled out of her reverie. She immediately and almost subconsciously moved closer to him, now intently pressing her lips against his. He was startled by her intentional kiss, but kissed back gently. This kiss was sweeter, and less urgent and more full of tenderness. She placed one hand timidly on his cheek and he once again tucked a strand of hair behind her eyes, the other playing with the rest of it that trailed down her back. This one was much shorter and the two broke away, both staring at their feet for a moment, faces flushed.

"Well ummm…." Sabrina said first. "I guess I was right."

Puck hesitated for a moment and she felt his eyes absorb in her image as she became fascinated with her toes. "Yeah," he finally said very quietly. "Yeah you were."

"Did you already know you wanted to kiss me?" she asked, looking up at him for the first time since they broke away.

He grinned maliciously. "Why, Grimm?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Did you enjoy it more than you thought? You were getting pretty feisty there but you came around in the end. And that's because yoooooouuuu loooooovvvvvveeeeeee mmmmmeeeee!"

She huffed. "I do not love you! You are ridiculous," she declared, as they settled into their old routine of arguing even though her skin still tingled from his touch. He had yelled out his last sentence with fake romance and she put a hand over his mouth to shut him up, hoping no one heard him.

"No complaining, Grimm," he said with a chuckle. "You were the one who saved me, after all."

"You were kind of the one who did the saving," Sabrina reminded him.

"It was pretty equal," he admitted, a cocky look gleaming from his eyes.

"Oh Puck," Sabrina said, shaking her head as the blonde fairy grinned at her. "You will never change."

"Well I am immortal," Puck admitted in a whisper, pretending as if it was a secret.

"Or so you think," Sabrina taunted, thinking about the fairy of the future.

"And I kinda, sorta forgot to tell you something important about that," Puck said, surprise registering in his features as he remembered something himself.

"What Puck?" Sabrina asked dangerously, her eyes narrowing, knowing this couldn't be good.

"Okay, well when I was trying to save you," Puck began to explain. "I kinda, sorta gave you an immortal drink."

"You did what?" Sabrina asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I kinda, sorta, might have made you an Everafter," Puck said, already flinching. Sabrina's eyes opened wide, ready to yell but found that she couldn't.

"Oh my," she whispered to herself, examining her fingers. "I'm…immortal?" she whispered. Puck nodded, cringing. "You can control me forever?"

"Go ahead, Sabrina," he said, showing genuine sorrow. "Yell at me."

Sabrina's mind just whirled with the information. "Uh, Sabrina?" Puck asked, growing a little annoyed. "I ordered you to yell at me."

"I'm not going to yell, Puck," she sighed, bringing her hands to her forehead.

"But I ordered you to…" he said, confused. Sabrina looked up, realizing what he meant.

"But I'm not yelling," Sabrina said slowly.

"Do you feel any urge to yell?" Puck asked.

"Nope," Sabrina said in a softer voice, testing it out.

"Lets try something else," Puck suggested. "How about, Sabrina, I order you to jump out this window."

"Really, Puck?" Sabrina asked, giving him a glare.

"I have wings, remember," he pointed out in an obvious tone.

"But I'm not jumping," Sabrina said in wonder.

"I bet you broke the spell," Puck said, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, if the curse was given by an unwilling kiss," Puck said slowly. "Then if you willingly kiss the person who put the spell upon you, you must break the spell."

"I knew I could do it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"But you still have an eternity with me, remember," Puck pointed out, tauntingly.

"Who said I was spending it with you?" Sabrina retorted.

"Oh, I did," he said casually, leaning against the wall.

"I believe we just had this conversation, Puck," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You cant control me."

"But you love me," he said with a grin. "Therefore, I do have power over you."

"I don't love you Puck," she said, scathingly.

"You sure about that?" he asked tauntingly, leaning in. "You were the one kissing me."

"You were the one who wanted it," she taunted back.

"Did not," he insisted.

"Did to," she told him.

"Oh, Grimm," Puck sighed with a yawn. "I guess this is the beginning of the rest of our lives."

**I hope you guys didn't think this was too OOC but I really wanted a more descriptive kiss scene Anyways, I may add a little prologue to sum everything up but overall, the actual story part is done! I'm a little sad to see it finished but I might do some revisions on earlier chapters and see what else can be done! You have all been so fantastic as I finally finished a story for the first time! Thank you all so much! I cant wait to see what you all come out with next!**


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Sabrina sighed and smiled fondly as Puck fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow. "You know, Grimm," he said as he crawled into his bed. "I have to say that I am wondering where you got that kissing expertise from. What boys have you kissing lately?"

Sabrina just rolled her eyes and pushed him into the bed, glaring playfully at his cocky expression. He knew that would annoy her. Some things just don't change, do they? As his eyelids closed and Sabrina left the room, she found herself shaking her head with an uncontrollable smile.

A flush sounded from the bathroom across the hall and Daphne opened the door with half closed eyes and a big yawn. "Sabrina, you're still up?"

"Yeah," Sabrina whispered, for the first time noticing how truly tired she was.

"Is everything going to be okay with Puck?" she asked sleepily, nodding towards his now closed door.

Sabrina put her arm around her little sister and walked to her bedroom. "Yeah," she murmured, giving her a grateful squeeze. "Yeah it really is."

And suddenly as Sabrina Grimm lie in her own bed that night, looking out from under the covers at patches of moonlight that covered her floor, she found that the past few weeks seemed like a blur. She thought back to Puck's lips moving on hers and his arms when he held her and the times he had always been there for her and she hit herself in the head. Maybe all along, even when they couldn't see it themselves, there had been something there. A strange feeling inside of them that neither could explain.

Perhaps Sabrina would wake up tomorrow and everything that happened tonight would be like nothing ever happened. Somehow she just couldn't imagine it. These past few weeks may have felt like one big blur of time, but these past few days felt like a….like a…fairytale.

And so Sabrina Grimm turned over to the cold side of her pillow and closed her eyes. She never was one for bedtime stories, but this one she could handle. _A long time ago, there was a boy, and there was a girl, _she said to herself, _and once upon a time, they hated each other… _

The End_  
_

This is officially the ending! For everyone who ever reviewed, I cannot give you enough thanks. Wow, everyone I listed last chapter and the ones before that have been the best readers anyone could ask for. You have all been just so phenomenal! This is it. Finally finished! 


End file.
